Left Behind
by partialtopotter
Summary: This Post-Hogwarts fan fiction tells the story of how George and Angelina fall in love mourning the loss of Fred. Alicia(George's fiancé) does her best to help him through this impossible time, but can she completely understand the gravity of what he's going through? Maybe what George really needs is to find another person stunted by the pain of being left behind. Owned by Rowling
1. New Beginnings

Chapter 1: A new beginning no one wanted

George laid on his bed, eyes glued on the door to his and Alicia's bedroom. He had been doing that a lot lately, staring at the door, hoping that if he wanted it enough Fred would appear on the other side. More than once he allowed himself to believe his fantasy was a reality as he listened to the door creek and watched a figure immerge, but it was always Alicia. Patient and doting Alicia, who had left the job she loved at the ministry to take care of her fiancé and keep his business afloat. George wished he could help her, wished he wasn't such a burden but he felt as if half of him had died. And how could he mourn himself? He asked Alicia that one day, she didn't have an answer and he couldn't move on without it.

"You're still not dressed Georgie?" Alicia said in a sweet tone, but George could tell there was frustration hidden underneath it.

"Didn't feel up to it today, sorry." George felt like he was always apologizing to her lately. Always for the little things. 'One day', he thought, 'I will tell her I'm sorry for all of it and we will finally marry and be happy.' But days went on and the words never came.

"Don't be, my love. It's just that I told you we were going to see Angelina today. I'm really worried about her, she hasn't been responding to my owls and I haven't seen her since the services." George's heart dropped at the memory. Fred's funeral was George's worst nightmare; his mother and Ginny wailing, there wasn't a dry eye in the place. That is, excluding Angelina – not a tear fell down her cheek. But the look in her eyes, her stature, it was worse than tears. Her eyes were lost in a dark, glazed contemplation that only seemed to intensify the longer George looked; he watched her shake all over even though it was warm outside from the coming summer. George couldn't face her. He couldn't see that again – it would break him.

"You go on ahead without me, I'll be fine by myself." He said trying to conjure up the strength to sound functional again.

"You know I can't do that" she said not even stopping to consider it. "If you have another episode and I'm not there your mum will definitely make you move back home." She put a hand on his cheek and kissed him on the forehead. George peered up into her pleading eyes and nodded, one night with Angelina was worth not having to look at the loss and pity in his mother's eyes every day.

"What if she doesn't want visitors? What if she's fine and we are just intruding?" he said as a last attempt to get out of it.

"George, she lost her fiancé. Fred was her best friend too. Are – you - _fine?" _ She asked gently but he knew the tone, he better get showered and dressed because they were going to Angelina's.

An hour later, Alicia and George stood outside what used to be Fred and Angelina's apartment. George wondered how she could live there, in the place the represented all their love. He had to apparate out of their apartment because it was above his shop and he still didn't have the courage to look at it. Alicia, seeing the look on his face, took his hand and knocked on the door. No one answered, George's heart leapt, maybe they wouldn't have to stay. Alicia knocked three more times – no answer.

"Maybe she's out." George remarked, hiding his desperation to leave. Alicia looked through the crack in the doorway.

"No, I don't think so. The lights are on." She pulled out her wand.

"What are you doing?" George asked aghast.

"I'm breaking in. Isn't it exciting, me breaking the law. It's a rush." She replied. George looked at her mouth open.

"It's a bit intrusive don't you think?"

"Please, as if you haven't done this about one hundred times." She hit him on the shoulder and smiled up at him. The smile only lasted a second then it disappeared when she'd remembered herself. George almost collapsed from guilt, he hadn't seen her smile in weeks. Is this what he was doing to her? Was he forcing her to suppress her happiness and the smiles he used to love most to see? The thought made him sick, he took out his own wand and performed the spell himself.

"Alohomora" He enchanted, pointing his wand at the doorknob. As they entered apartment, they shared a brief moment in wishing that they hadn't. There were clothes, magazines, books and food particles everywhere. Underneath her living room window sat a stack of unopened letters, collecting dust. George covered his nose as they walked through the kitchen. The putrid smell came from a plethora of rotten casseroles. George checked to make sure Alicia was alright but she didn't flinch, she moved right passed the kitchen and into Angelia's room.

Angelina sat on her bed surrounded by a mess of shoes, dirty clothes, and butter beer bottles. George saw her gape at him when he walked through the door. Angelina got up and stammered toward them, Alicia opened her arms to embrace her but Angelina took no notice. Her hands went immediately to George's face, he stiffened. Tears fell down her eyes and she held him so tight, he feared she would never let go. But soon enough she remembered with pang of sadness that her late fiancé had a twin and it was George that walked through the door – not Fred. Angelina crumbled to the floor and silently cried atop a pile of clothes. Alicia put her hands over her mouth and fought back tears over the sight of what her strong, brave best friend had become. George was numb, he had been so worried about what it would feel like for him to see Angelina that he didn't even think about what it would be like for her to see him.

After a long uncomfortable silence, Angelina stood up with a manic smile and hugged Alicia.

"Sorry about the mess," Angelina sang, "Fred likes it like this. He says 'this is our house and it can be as messy as we please, who are we trying to impress?'." George and Alicia gaped at her, Angelina just smiled. "And one day I got very cross with him and yelled 'I don't want to live with a blast ended skrewt' and he just looked me with his mischievous smile and said 'The mess hides things, keeps them buried' he said 'hide your anger under the mess and kiss me.' Then when I came back from the services two weeks ago, the apartment was so clean and I was so sad and he said 'make a mess, hide your sadness under the dirt and cover up your pain' He has a funny way of being right about that stuff."

It was too much for Alicia, she left the room as quietly as possible but George heard some muffled sobs in the other room. Angelina sat on her bed, looking exhausted with her head in her hands. George stood, frozen, wondering what he could do to help her.

"I'm sorry," she finally spoke beneath her hands, "sometimes it's just so much easier to pretend." She looked at the ground while she talked. "I used to wake up every day and feel his loss all over again. I'd see him in my dreams and wake up to find him dead in the morning. I couldn't take it so I started to pretend that it was like my last year of Hogwarts when we were separated with no communication. I told myself he was coming back for me. For a second when I saw you, I thought he had actually come" She paused, the corner of her mouth turned up slightly. "I've turned into a complete nut ball haven't I George? They're gonna throw me st. mungo's"

"Probably," George said. Angelia let out an unnatural chuckle, "but I'd be in there with you." He finished, clearing a spot on the floor near the bed and sitting down. She looked up at him questioningly. Something within him lifted. George looked at her; she was a mess. A tuft of curls sat on the top of her head, there were deep bags set under her eyes and she wore a sweaty, stained tee-shirt with sweatpants. Her appearance was so comforting. For the past few weeks George felt like he was living a lie, everything around him was clean and put together while inside he was falling apart. Angelina and her apartment looked like how she felt – like shit. "The Monday after the service Alicia went back to work." George told her, Angelina nodded her head. "And well I couldn't look at myself, so I smashed all the reflective surfaces in the apartment. Mirrors, windows, the glass coffee table in our family room. That day my mum was stopping by to check on me, she freaked when she saw all the glass and blamed Alicia. She said either Alicia had be with me at all times or that I would have to move in with her. It was pretty bad." George frowned, he didn't know why he was telling her all this. "She had to leave her job at the ministry. I will spend the rest of my life repaying the debt I owe that woman."

"I'm sure she's just glad enough that you're alive." Angelina said grimly, George grimaced. Her eyes went wide with shock. "I am so sorry. I have no idea why I said that." George laughed, a hardy laugh he hadn't heard himself make since before the battle.

"Oh, I'm used to it. Angelina I'm sorry to break it to you but you pretty much never think before you speak." He smiled at her.

"Shut it." she called sternly from across the room, reaching behind her and throwing a pillow at him. They both laughed a little awkwardly. A little harder than the joke required. George just wanted to pause that moment of delirious amusement but the longer he tried to make it linger the faster thoughts of Fred floated in his head. So the laughter died off and the both of them sat there in silence. Angelina clutched her knees to her chest.

"I started cleaning the kitchen." Alicia said softly as she entered the room. "If you want to get in the shower Angelina maybe George can straighten up some things in here." She looked from Angelina to George. He rolled his eyes.

"Oi mum," He said jumping up and kissing Alicia on the cheek. She jolted up and smiled so fully that tears almost formed in her eyes. George's mood had drastically improved and she had noticed. As George pulled back from the embrace, he saw Angelina stiffen and walk directly out the door.


	2. The Gangs Back Together

"You remembered to write them?" Alicia asked George for the third time that week. She had decided that since George had made a marked improvement in mood after their visit with Angelina, it was time they invited their old Hogwarts gang over for dinner. George was torn on the subject; on the one hand he wanted desperately to see his old friends again, on the other he dreaded the pang of loss that would come when they were all back together and Fred wasn't with them. None the less, George had been relatively positive about it for Alicia's sake, this had been the happiest he'd seen her in weeks. He had even been using her spastic neuroses surrounding the event to his advantage.

"Write who?" George responded, trying to sound as nonchalant as possible.

"WHA – AHHH" Alicia whisked around to face George in a rage, but as she did, her wand swung and hit the cake she'd been frosting causing it to fall off the counter.

"immobulus" George cast the spell hastily, saving the cake. Once it was securely back on the countertop Alicia made a slow stalking decent toward her fiancé. "I was just kidding." George said smiling and shrugging his shoulders innocently. "It's not my fault you're clumsy and almost dropped your bloody cake." Alicia swatted him on the arm. George wrapped his arms around her and she deflated. He realized he hadn't _really_ looked at her since the battle; she seemed different now or maybe it was him. George pulled her into a kiss. Alicia moved her hands to his face and flinched a little when she reached the hole where his ear used to be. George laughed at her lips.

POP!

"Oh God. I'm sorry. I apparated in because I didn't want to have to see the shop and uhhhh – I'm sorry." Angelina was turned in the opposite direction with her hands over her eyes. Alicia unhinged herself from George and scampered over to her best friend who she pulled into a hug.

"You're early," Alicia said, smiling at her.

"Yes," Angelina said apologetically, "I'm making drinks so I thought I'd show up early and make them here rather than try to apparate with them and get it everywhere. I tried to send a patronas ahead but it – uh – wasn't working." George looked up at her knowingly. He, too, had been unable to produce a patronas.

"How strange." Alicia said, Angelina's face went blank. "Of course you are welcome over whenever you want." She continued smiling. George thought it was a bit forced but he said nothing. Over the next half an hour the three worked on their preparatory tasks for the dinner. George set the table and cleaned the floor while Alicia finished the meal. The two kept stealing looks at Angelina. She worked slowly, George noted, as if she was taking everything in one step at a time.

"I can feel you staring." Angelina barked, Alicia stared up dumbly at her and George turned away. "I'm fine OK, it's just hard being here without him." Angelina took a deep breath and went back to work on a fire whisky brew. She was right, George noticed. It was horrible having her here without him. Every second George half expected him to appear behind her and steal a couple shots of whisky.

"What can we do to help?" Alicia asked feebly. There were knocks on the door, Alicia jumped up and practically leapt to the door. George saw Angelina tense at the sound then he took a look at his clenched fists and realized he was the same. This night was not going to be easy for either of them.

Lee Jordan came bumbling in first "Alicia, just as lovely as always – put her there." He said putting his cheek near her face. She rolled her eyes and kissed her old friend. "George, mate, it's truly been too long. You look great." Lee clapped George on the back.

"Save your flatteries for the ladies, will you Lee."

"LEE! YOU MADE ME CARRY THESE BY MYSELF." Katie bellowed, walking in the door with two platters of food in her hands.

"You're a witch aren't you – use your wand!" Lee chirped, laughing at her. Katie went pink in the cheeks.

"Wait, did you two come here together?" Alicia asked, looking at Katie, eyes wide with what George could assume were a million girly questions he wouldn't care about.

"That's right. Katie and I are trying out the whole 'just friends' thing?" Lee said putting an arm around Katie. Alicia frowned. George knew Alicia had big dreams of Katie and Lee getting married and living happily ever after. But the fact remained that they had been broken up for almost three years and it was about time she stopped getting her hopes up.

"And Wood doesn't mind?" Alicia pried, Lee flinched.

"He has nothing to worry about." Katie gave Alicia a sideways glance then looked at Lee. He sprung up, puffing out his chest and showing off his arms.

"If I were her boyfriend, I'd worry if she were hanging out with a hot piece of man like myself." Alicia giggled to herself then looked from Katie to Lee happily. George grinned halfheartedly. He remembered a time when he and Fred put a love potion in Lee's cup to give him the extra push he needed to make his first move on Katie.

"The drinks are ready, partake at your own risk, I might have made them a bit strong." Angelina spoke for the first time.

"perfect." George said under his breath before he realized what he was saying, thankfully nobody heard him.

"Angelina, I almost missed you. You were being so quiet." Katie wrapped her arms around her. "How are you - doing?" Katie's eyes narrowed with the last word and George saw Angelina go rigid. He quickly walked to the kitchen and took a drink.

"Geez Angelina, these are strong" George said, changing the subject. Angelina looked at him gratefully, then quickly averted her eyes.

They all took their drinks and sat at the table. For a long time George just watched Alicia and Katie talk a mile a minute, Angelina would chime in every couple subject changes but mostly she did what he was doing: listened and took the evening in one strong drink at a time. It wasn't that George didn't want to be in the company of his friends, he just couldn't be with them as he used to. Everything was harder, different and somehow mundane.

"I think we should all go to Hogsmeade this Wednesday, for old times' sake." Katie said cheeks a bit red from the drink. Angelina burst out laughing.

"I can't go. I have to be in court this Wednesday." Angelina said nonchalantly, taking another sip. Alicia coughed and splattered some of her drink on her dress. George chuckled at the sight. "It seems magical law enforcement uses the word 'abuse' lightly." Her eyes had a dull excitement in them. "It all started when SOMEONE decided to send me a singing, mourning goblin."

"A what?" George said from across the table.

"A fucking goblin that sang to me about 'dealing with my loss'. Remind me to thank Lavender Brown the next time I see her." Angelina smiled awkwardly. "This goblin is singing to me about Fred so I did a little tongue encouragement charm so he couldn't sing anymore. Next thing I know I have the Goblin protection league at my door, calling me crazy and saying "we'll see you in court.'" She laughed. "So, sorry guys, I can't make it because I'm a crazy person." She held her stomach from laughing so hard.

"I'll do one better Angelina," George chimed in.

"What's that George, you think you can out crazy me?" Angelina said not making direct eye contact with him. In fact, she had been avoiding his gaze all night.

"Yeah, I do!" he said trying to force her to look at him. "It was my first day back at the shop and a kid came in. He just stood there staring at me, then asked if I was going to take down Fred's picture on the poster out front. I told the kid no. Then the brat was like "you should because he's dead'." George flinched, even though they weren't his words. "Then I zeroed my eyes in on him and in a dark tone said 'I wouldn't say that if I were you Fred came back as a ghost and will haunt you.' When he left the store I traded peeves a free prank kit from wizard weezes to haunt the kid for the rest of the night. Turns out the mom didn't like that very much. She came back using a lot of choice words but she couldn't prove anything so I got off scot free." He smiled and looked up at Angelina. "The key Ang, is to make sure you don't get caught – surely Fred taught you that." She looked up at him, a strained expression in her eyes but eventually she smiled. "Actually, now that I think about I wasn't as much crazy as brilliant – clever really!"

"I'll take that." Angelina said laughing. George laughed with her; the sound was loud and booming but they seemed to be the only ones amused. Lee and Katie stared at their plates, still as stone. Alicia, who had been holing George's hand under the table, had loosened her grip at some point during his anecdote and had now let go completely.

"Well I don't think it's funny" Alicia announced. She said the next words with extreme and delicate caution." It's a terrible thing – what happened to you both. But it doesn't give you a right to treat people however you want." George looked at Angelina ashamed, she no longer smiled. She slouched down in her chair and she looked as exhausted as he felt. George met Alicia's gaze and immediately regretted it. A look of disappointment so fierce it reminded him of his mother's greeted him. "It wasn't even you who talked to that boy's mom, it was me. She screamed at me, telling me that her son was so terrified that he had a fever. AND YOU," she turned to Angelina, "that goblin was just doing his job."

George knew that Alicia was right, he could tell Angelina felt the same because she opened her mouth to argue but no words came. There was a long, unbearable silence. Alicia was the first one to begin eating again. Katie and Lee cheerfully (far too cheerfully) broke into conversation. George and Angelina remained silent, the clanks of silverware on their plates was the only sound that came from their respective seats at the table.

"Katie and I brought our brooms, if everyone wants to go for a round of quidditch" Lee said happily.

"Oh yes that sounds great, I haven't been on a broom in so long." Alicia rang.

"NO." Angelina and George said together for the same reason. George silently scolded himself for continuing to ruin Alicia's night but flying? No, quidditch was completely out of the question.

"That's well enough anyway, I've been practicing like 7 hours a day all week. I wouldn't mind a night off." Katie said, trying to avoid another awkward moment.

"Oh right, I never told you congratulations. Being in the top ten scouts picks for the pros is really incredible Katie." Alicia said brightly.

"I know, but if I don't do well in trials it will mean nothing. No matter how good my records are, all the top teams are going to want a male chaser over me." Katie grumbled, shoving a roll in her mouth.

"What team do you want?" George asked, trying to ease his way back into the conversation. Katie went slightly pink.

"I'm really hoping for Puddlemore United – "

"Well golly, I wonder why that is." Lee said sarcastically.

"It has nothing to do with Wood, I happen to think that Puddlemore United is a great team." She argued turning red now.

"They ARE a great team. They ALSO just happen to be the team your boyfriends on." Lee rolled his eyes and looked to George for back up.

"Who else are you up against, I know that they don't release the list but people say that there are three girls in top ten this year." Alicia questioned Katie.

"I know one has to be that great slytherin beater – they've been looking at her for ages. But I have no idea who the other woman could be." George almost choked on his desert when he heard Katie's words. Could they really not know? I guess not, Fred had sworn him to secrecy but not even Alicia knew – that was strange.

"It's Angelina." George said matter of fact, looking at her. Angelina's lower lip began to tremble but George watched her swallow back the tears. Everyone stared at her now.

"WHAT!?" Alicia beamed. "That's amazing Angelina why didn't you tell me when you got the letter. I didn't even know you were going to trials and top ten. Wait, how is that even possible."

"Fred was training her. They'd been working at it every day for over a year. He asked me to help get scouts to come see her. Remember that Ludo bagman never paid us at the world cup – well, we called in a favor." The room on a different kind of quiet.

"Why didn't you say anything? We could have been practicing together." Katie asked.

"I'm not going to trials." Angelina said as if it were obvious.

"Why the hell not. You are in top ten! Even if you go and fly like shit, you are still guaranteed a spot on one of the pro teams – probably not a good one but – "

"I can't even look at my broom." Angelina interrupted Katie. "I told Fred one day that I'd wished I'd started pursuing quidditch right out of school like you did. It was too late for me, I didn't have a trainer and I was out of shape but HE made it happen. I wouldn't be in top ten without him. And, frankly I don't really want to be." They all sighed a grand sigh of understanding.

"It's still a great achievement." George said sweetly, Angelina looked at him and the tears she had been holding back rolled down her cheeks. George thought they would never stop. There was a pop and Angelina was gone.


	3. The dream

Chapter 3

"GRYFYNDOR 70, DEATHEATERS 20." Hearing Lee's words, George looked across the pitch and saw that the apposing team was dressed in hooded black cloaks with skeleton masks. George shivered.

"Not afraid are you George?" Fred mocked, whacking his twin on the arm with his bat. George laughed and tried to playfully knock Fred off his broom. Suddenly Angelina zoomed passed them, blocking a death eater from hitting Alicia with a bludger.

"OI! YOU TWO WANNA DO YOUR JOB AND STOP FLIRTING OVER THERE." Angelina yelled up at Fred and George who were supposed to be defending Angelina and Alicia while they tried to score.

"Useless, the both of you!" Alicia continued.

"Now if Harry can just defeat Voldemort, the game will be over and Gryffindor wins!" Lee said at the announcer's podium. "What's this? Angelina fakes out a death eater and passes to Alicia. Alicia passes back AND YES, Angelina SCORES!" Fred flew up to congratulate her and kissed her on the cheek. "Look at the happy couple," lee said over the loud speaker" Maybe less kissing and more defending. Lucius Malfoy and the other death eater beater are circling Alicia."

George tried to find a way in but there was no opening. The death eaters were surrounding her now, she was dodging bludgers, but how long could she keep that up.

"I have a plan." Fred whispered "Follow my lead" Fred then started to spin around on his broom like a fan. He hurled his spinning self toward one side of the death eater huddle, George did the same on the other side. Eventually, the death eaters were thrown off in opposing directions from Alicia. When she was in the clear. Fred and George high fived.

"TWIN-NADO" they said at the same time.

"WHATCH OUT FRED!" Angelina shouted from across the pitch. George looked at his twin but he was too late to do anything. The bludger hit Fred in head and he fell off his broom to the ground. George sat frozen and watched Angelina race to the bottom of the pitch. A horrifying scream escaped her lips. George finally made it to the ground and looked at his brother lifeless in the grass.

George woke with a horrifying pain in his chest. His breathing was strained but heavy, he looked at Alicia sleeping beside him and realized it was a dream. He lifted his hands to his head and discovered his arms shaking. His eyelids fought to shut again but George refused to relive his brother's death twice in one night. Suddenly, he heard a clank in the distance. He sat up, grabbed his wand and walked sleepily down the hall to inspect the noise. When he reached the opening to the kitchen he saw that the lights were on and there was the shadow of a person moving about. He held out his wand in front of him, jumped and turned the corner into the kitchen.

Angelina let out a huge gasp and held her hand to her chest. George, realizing who it was, lowered his wand.

"Bloody hell Angelina. What are you doing here?" George asked, catching his breath again. He looked around the kitchen, it was spotless. Last night him and Alicia had been too tired to clean up and resolved to do it the next day. "Did you do all this?"

"Uhh… Yeah. I felt so bad about vanishing earlier and for leaving all my drink stuff for you to clean – I thought it was the least I could do." Angelina said, she eyed him concerned. "You look awful."

"Your tact is always a pleasure Angelina." George grumbled, pulling his long, sweaty hair back.

"You know what I meant."

"If you must know, it was sort of a rough night's sleep for me." Who was he kidding? Every night was a rough night, he twitched so much that Alicia's body reprogramed itself to sleep through it.

"I know the feeling." She said regretfully sitting down at the table.

"Do you? How come you don't look like me then?" Her appearance had improved remarkably since the day Alicia and George had visited her. She let her curls fall and at least now she looked like she had showered. She smiled, a sleepy smile.

"Because I didn't go to sleep tonight." She stiffened as if she was just remembering something. George went to her.

"Are you OK?" He went to put a hand on her shoulder but she retreated and looked in the opposite direction. George stepped back.

"I was fired. I missed too many days of work. That's what I've been doing all night, going through paperwork, looking at my finances. I'm not in good shape – I'm going to lose the apartment. George and my apartment that we worked so hard for, there's no way I can keep it up by myself and that was with a job." Angelina said exasperated, worry falling from her eyes.

"Can't you ask your parents to help, they're well off aren't they?" George remembered Fred telling him once. She sank further in her chair.

"They do alright, but there's no way I could ask them. They are worried enough as it is. You aren't the only one hiding from your family." Angelina said smartly.

"I'm not…" Angelina gave him a knowing look and he paused. "Well your right I am but I'm not about to be foreclosed on either." George argued.

"Yeah because you have Alicia." She spat back. She was getting really upset again and George didn't know why. When had he upset her? "I can't do this, I'm just gonna go."

"Wait, will you please stop running away. We can figure this out." George stood up and paced, Angelina stared awkwardly up at him. "You can work at the shop. Alicia needs to go back to her job at the ministry and I can't run the shop by myself."

"Are you mental?" She stood up, looking flustered. "You want me to work in the shop? Where he – "she trailed off at the end to the phrase.

"I have to." George said softly.

"It's not only that" she wasn't making eye contact with him again. 'Why did she insist on doing that,' he thought. "It's you. I don't think it's a good idea for me to work with you every day, I can barely stand to look at you as it is." She looked away from him. George could do nothing but stare with his mouth gaped open.

"I'm not the one who killed him, you know." He finally said. Angelina started stammering frantically.

"No, that is not what I meant at all. I only meant that… ugh … every time I see you, I either think that you're him or that he's right around the corner and it's hard. After that day you and Alicia came to see me, I couldn't pretend anymore, my comfortable fantasy was over and I just had to live with all this shit."

"That's better in the long run right." George said awkwardly, silently hating how hypocritical he was coming off.

"Shut the fuck up George before I pound you." Angelina said giving him exhausted expression. He smiled.

"Yeah, your right. I deserved that." She smiled at him. "But honestly though Angelina, you need a job with a boss who will understand your crazy." He pointed to himself. She sneered at him. "And I need an employee so I can stop feeling like I'm ruining my fiancé's life."

"George I really think this is a bad idea."

"Don't you think that Fred would want his two favorite people in the world to spend their days laughing at all the great things he invented, rather than moping around all the time?" Angelina lowered her head. "That's what made me get back in the shop."

"Fine." She said peering up at him. "That's one problem down, now I just – "

"Ahh, I have a solution for that too."

"OK … if you ask me to move in here, I might puke on the freshly cleaned floor."

"Oi, do you ever shut it? Actually I was going to say that Katie's been looking for a place. Been dying to get out of her mum and dad's for ages hasn't she?" George smiled, pleased with himself.

"George you're a genius!" Angelina hugged him, but then quickly retreated.

"Yeah, it's a common misnomer that Fred's the smarter twin." The words escaped his mouth and they both grimaced.

"What's going on in here?" Alicia said, rubbing her sleepy eyes. When she walked in the room she was almost in shock. "Who cleaned all this?" Angelina opened her mouth speak but George beat her to it.

"We both did dear." He said walking behind Alicia and giving her a gentle shoulder rub. Angelina let out and exaggerated scoff but before she could argue, George mouthed the words "I'm your boss now" behind Alicia's head. Angelina rolled her eyes.

"Georgie, that's so thoughtful and uncharacteristic of you." Alicia leaned in to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. George winked at Angelina and she giggled a little.

"So, Angelina and I have come up with a sort of plan that will fix things." George treaded lightly.

"And what is this plan?" Alicia asked suspiciously.

"Well, George has just hired me to work at the shop, so you can go back to your job at the ministry." Angelina said hopefully. Alicia turned and gave George a look that reminded him of his mother.

"Absolutely not. You are suggesting that I leave you two alone to run the shop every day." Angelina and George looked at each other bewildered. "I'm sorry but the two of you aren't exactly the most stable right now."

"HEY" George and Angelina said together, hurt.

"Look at what happened at dinner last night, hmm, this isn't coming from nowhere." Alicia said defending her stance. George pulled away from Alicia. Of course she had a point but it frustrated him that even she had lost faith in him. It was official, he had become her ward not her fiancé.

"It's my shop and we will be just fine." George almost shouted at her. She retreated back from him and by the look on her face, George knew he was in for it.

"Oh, it's your shop is it? Who's been running YOUR shop for almost a month now? Let me give you a hint, it's not you." George couldn't argue.

"I think what George is doing a shitty job of trying to express," Angelina gave him a fierce look, "is that he hates seeing you give up the job that you love for him." Alicia looked from Angelina to George.

"Is that how you feel?" Alicia asked him. He nodded. "Well why didn't you say that, you idiot." She rolled her eyes at Angelina and said "Men." George opened his mouth to retort but Angelina casually shook her head in his direction.

"Now, what if you gave us Monday as a trail? If anything goes wrong, you were right we can't handle it but if we do well than you go back to work and everyone's happy." Angelina suggested. Alicia looked the two of them over. They had both assumed suspiciously innocent positions.

"Fine, you have Monday. I will go out with Katie for the day and when I come back I expect the shop to still be in place, understood?" They both nodded. "And, I'm putting the portrait of my great gran Zelda on the wall in the shop so she can tell me if anything goes wrong. You know I always keep a smaller version in my purse."

"I don't want that batty old fart's picture in my shop. She comes everywhere with us and is the most ridiculous gossip."

"George… that is my family you are talking about." Alicia said sternly.

"You're obsessed with her. And we don't need a babysitter."

"She was the first witch in my family, pardon me for having pride. I'm sorry that I wasn't born into one of the old wizarding families." Her face turned beat red with fury, then it changed to an exhilarated happiness. "George we're fighting." She said cheerfully. Angelina and George looked at her confused. Although now that George thought about it, there was a familiar lightheadedness he was feeling. Alicia jumped on him and kissed him passionately.

"And that's my queue to go, see you at work tomorrow." And pop Angelina was gone again.

George barley noticed her leave, he was too distracted by the woman who had planted herself on to him. George pulled away slightly.

"where did this come from, I mean not that I'm complaining, but if I knew calling your gran a fart would inspire this reaction I would have done it a fair bit ago." Alicia just laughed and kissed him again.

"We are fighting like we used to. Silly little arguments. You say something dumb and I'm mad about it, but I'm really not that mad because I love you anyway. It's our first step to being like we were before." She kissed him lightly and then moved out of his grasp. She gave him an alluring look he knew too well and ran into their bedroom. George followed swiftly after her, gaining a mischievous feeling he had missed these past view weeks.


	4. First Day on the Job

George woke up early the next morning to get a head start on prepping the store to open. He wanted to make sure he looked professional to Angelina so she would take him seriously as her boss. Alicia came down the stairs a few minutes after George.

"Up already? I'm impressed." She said giving him a kiss in the back storage area of the shop. She was wearing a business suite and her brown hair was done up in a tight bun.

"You look… professional. Aren't you spending the day with Katie?" George asked curiously. She laughed.

"HA, I'll be lucky if Katie wakes up before noon. I have a meeting with Kingsley this morning about getting my job back and then I'm meeting up with Katie later." George smiled at her confidently.

"That sure Ang and I are going to succeed are you?"

"If you don't – "

"We will!"

"HELLO, ANYONE HERE, I'M READY FOR MY FIRST DAY ON THE JOB." Angelina yelled from the front of the store.

"We're in the back Angelina." George said in a mock professional voice, Alicia snickered. She stopped when she saw what Angelina was wearing. She had on a Fred's Weasley Wizard Wheezes staff shirt that was obviously too big and a pair of black yoga pants with the words "Spank me" written across her bottom. Alicia gave George a fierce look.

"I'll be going. Good luck today." She said with bite that only George picked up on and popped out of the room.

"You ready to get started boss? You know, I apparated three different places before I was finally able to walk in the shop?" Angelina seemed to be pleased with herself but George just stood there, staring at her. How is he going to tell her she needs to back home to change. He instantly wanted Alicia back. "You alright George?"

"Yes." He said sternly. Angelina stepped back and saluted, laughing. George relaxed, "Angelina, I think you should go back home and change." His voice was very soft like if he was walking on ice water. Angelina looked down.

"Oh, you said black pants and the staff shirt and I didn't know if yoga pants worked." George exhaled.

"Yeah, I mean I know this is a joke shop, but 'spank me' on her bum might be a little too inappropriate." George chuckled. "Why do you even own those?"

"What are you talking about?" Angelina said aghast.

"The words 'spank me' are written on your butt in hot pink" Angelina turned around to look at her butt, she looked like a dog trying to chase its tail but George didn't dare say so.

"No they don' – "her eyes went wide with embarrassment. "George I am so sorry. I can't see it. Fred put a jinx on these pants so the wearer can't see what's on them. "She spanked herself on the butt and George held his gut he was laughing so hard. "Are the words gone? They are supposed to go away when you do the command."

"I know," George said between laughs, "I just remembered I helped Fred make those." Angelina sneered at him but she couldn't help but laugh. "The words are gone but you are still going to have to go home and change, the words rotate every hour – I think round two is 'grab me'."

"Ugh, do you ever put Alicia through this crap?" Angelina said amused.

"Are you kidding me? She'd put me out on the streets. That's not exactly her kind of humor."

"Well I'm gonna go change."

"Good and maybe shrink the top, do your hair – can't hurt to have some eye candy at the front of the shop." Angelina gasped and shoved George into boxes on the back wall.

"Don't push your luck Weasley." She smiled and poofed away.

When she got back, she was wearing a tight pair of black skinny jeans and she had shrunk the shirt so much that her entire midriff was showing. She smirked at George when she came in. He was about to say something but she was already helping a customer.

"Welcome to Weasley Wizard Wheezes, how can I make you laugh today?" Angelina said chipper. Not bad, George thought.

"Can I get aaaa a love potion – I mean I don't need a love potion – I mean uhm I'm fine" A young wizard no more than thirteen said, not looking at Angelina's eyes.

"Alright then." She said smiling at him. The poor boy's face went beat red. "If you need anything I'll be at the register." When Angelina had joined George at the register, even he couldn't keep his eyes off her.

"When I said eye-candy I didn't mean to give every guy who walks in the shop a bloody heart attack." George said, averting his eyes.

"Oh, my bad" She said with a sarcastic expression on her face. "Maybe you should be clearer when you want me to degrade myself for your business." George gave a loud exhale.

"You're never gonna let this go are you?"

"It's not likely."

The rest of the morning went by relatively smoothly, Angelina turned out to be really good at customer service, though George thought half her sales could be attributed to her outfit. Sometimes when there was no customers in the store, she would clutch the engagement ring she wore around her neck but George didn't say anything.

The fireworks went off in the store signifying there was a customer. George and Angelina both jerked up to see who it was.

"I think you can get this one Ang." George nudged, seeing who it was. Blaise Zabini walked in with his arm wrapped around Pansy Parkinson.

"Ugh. No please - are you kidding me?" Angelina begged.

"I'm ready to check out." A customer said stepping up to the counter.

"Oh look now you have to because I'm checking out this young lady. Hi miss I hope we made you laugh today." George said to the customer motioning for Angelina to go help the slytherin couple that just walked in. Angelina stuck her tongue out at him behind the customers head.

"How have you two been? I swear I haven't seen you in ages. Can I help you with anything?" Angelina said forcing a smile and in a sugary sweet monotone. Blaise took one look at Angelina and immediately relinquished his arm from Pansy's waist.

"Yeah, I'm looking for a box of cuddle cakes. You wouldn't be able to help me with that – would you sweetie?" Blaise said in a low seductive tone.

"Actually, they're right over here." As Angelina turned and headed to the shelf, George saw Blaise give her slow look up and down and motioned for pansy to wait by the door – which she was not pleased about.

"Uhh come on man, be a little discrete." George said under his breath.

"Ahh, here you go!" Angelina said holding a new box of cuddle cakes. He moved closer to her.

"You know I don't remember you looking this good when we played against each other on the quidditch pitch." Angelina looked at George and did a subtle barfing movement with her tongue. "What's that disclaimer say on the side? You're not trying to poison me are you Angie?" Angelina shuttered, that's what Fred (and Fred alone) used to call her.

"Uhh…what? No, it says 'to be used with significant other only'. They have to put that label on there or else the product gets a little date rapey." Angelina laughed at her own joke and Blaise put his hand on her waist. At the sight both George and Pansy headed swiftly to that part of the store.

"Maybe we can try these out together sometime." Blaise said in her ear.

"Didn't you come here with pansy?" Angelina said moving out of his grasp and watching Pansy's swift pursuit.

"Hey Angelina - didn't your fiancé just die." Pansy spat at Angelina pushing her against the adjacent shelf. "SLUT!" At Pansy's words, Angelina got out her wand and held it to Pansy's throat. George was going to do something to stop it, but decided to just look the other way instead.

"What did you just say to me?" Angelina said full of a mixture of rage and sadness. Pansy smiled, a dark smile that made George want to punch her.

"You know my uncle was at the ministry for your trial – he told me you'd gone crazy. And look, here's the proof."

"Oh, you mean there are members of your family who aren't convicted deatheater's? Shocking!" The smile on Pansy's face instantly vanished, George and Blaise both let out a low secretive chuckle.

"I think I need to speak with your manager." Pansy said in George's direction. George took a deep breath and turned around with a smile.

"I'm sorry about her behavior." Angelina ran into the back of the shop. George took the box out of Blaise's hands. "How about I give you this box of cuddle cakes free of charge?"

"That would be great, Thank you!" Blaise said. George took the box of cuddle cakes and placed them on the lower part of the counter as if he were going to wrap it, but instead switched its contents with Puking Pastilles. He handed the box to Blaise.

"Sorry about the inconvenience, hope you both have a cuddly night." George said with a plastic smile. Blaise winked at him and it took all George's strength not to punch him.

As soon as they left, George ran to the back check on Angelina. He found her, sitting on the floor, tears racing down her face. But she didn't look weak, he thought, those tears stemmed from a deep frustration and anger that George found comforting. Not because he liked to see her cry, but because no matter how close he got to accepting the death of his brother, he is always stopped by one question – why. And he will remain stuck because there is no answer. The frustration she was feeling, he understood it completely.

"See, that wasn't so bad. I think they've changed a lot since Hogwarts." George said lightheartedly. Angelina sighed and smiled at him through her tears.

"I swear Goerge, I could have killed her." Angelina said seriously.

"Why didn't you?"

"I didn't want to get fired." She laughed.

"EEH, it was your first day I would have let you off with a warning." He stood up straight and cleared his throat. "Alright now Angelina, there is no killing the customers." He sat down next to her. "I actually thought you handled yourself very well all up until the wand at throat business – with Blaise I mean. I heard him call you Angie."

"He was just being a creep. Honestly, I just hate that Pansy's walking away thinking that she's won. I mean like who says shit like that. She's fucking insane."

"Actually," George puffed up really proud of himself, "I switched their cuddle cakes with Puking Pastilles… so their romantic evening is going to end up being a little messier than anticipated!" Angelina's face lit up.

"Holy shit, that's brilliant." She gave him a pat on the back "Honestly though, thank you. That was pretty cool of you."

"Are you implying I haven't always been cool?" George said leaning over hitting her in the shoulder. "You were everything to my brother. You're my friend – I got your back."

"Same goes for you." She looks at him with a silly expression. "About everything – you are everything to my brother as well."

"The brother you don't have."

"Yes… that one"

"Good, good just so we're clear!" They sat there laughing for a while.

"So when we tell Alicia how the day went."

"We don't mention this at all" Angelina finished.

"Right, right so we're on the same page." George confirmed. He stood up to leave. "Well there's no one in the shop so I'm gonna go do our job."

"I think I need a minute – if that's alright with you, boss."

"Take as long as you need."

As soon as George stepped into the main shop his stomach did loops of excitement at the sight before him.

"ANGELINA I'M GONNA NEED YOUR HELP OUT HERE."

"George you just said I could have a minute. That was barely a second."

"Yeah well I changed my mind."

"Git." Angelina said to him, drying her eyes and standing next to him. He grabbed her shoulder and brought her close, then nudged his head in one distinct direction.

"Will. You. Just. Look." He said through gritted teeth so only she could hear. Angelina followed his gaze.

"No. it can't be?" She squinted her eyes "is it really them, holding hands in the middle of your shop." A smile that stretched across the whole of Angelina's face immerged. George noted that it didn't look forced or atop an inner layer of sadness – she was just genuinely happy. "That's Anthony Goldstein and Terry Boot, from Dumbeldore's Army… A couple." She giggled slightly "Pay up George Weasley. Alicia, Katie and I told you they were in love. HA – We. Were. Right! We told you." She expanded her chest and slouched a little trying to do a bad impression of a man. "They aren't gay, they're just really close friends like we are." She said in a pitch as low as she could go.

"Who was that supposed to be an impression of?" George said with a false pout.

"Oh don't be a sore loser Georgie. Don't you know by now that when it comes to romantic matters – woman are always right."

"I will admit they make a cute couple." George said looking back at them. Angelina leaned on the desk and gushed.

"Don't they just." She was almost singing, George couldn't help but laugh. She relaxed, "Ugh, I so wish we could go back to Hogwarts and live in that innocent bliss. Don't get me wrong, life there was never easy but we were always fighting for something that was bigger than ourselves. At least there was always something so empowering about that. Now… Now the war is over and the only thing we have to fight for is making it through the heaps loss brought about by the wartime high we wish to return to. It was an easier time because we didn't know or have time to think about how things would end. Now all I think about is how there seems to be no end in sight – "

"Angelina? Fre-"Anthony hesitated "George. Is that you?" Anthony and Terry began walking to the counter. Angelina rushed out to hug them both but George was still lost in the wake of Angelina's words.

"I'm so glad to see you both safe and walking about. We didn't hear any bad news but no news at all is still pretty worrisome." Angelina said. Anthony and Terry smiled at her with sad, weary looks. "I know. Thank you." She said robotically.

They turn to George. "You as well George, we are truly sorry for your loss." George shuttered, his insides contracting. Angelina, seeing the look on his face intervened.

"Can I interest you in anything today?"

By the end of the day Angelina and George were exhausted, following Terry and Anthony's departure was the typical afternoon rush. But they had made it through and as far as Alicia knew there were absolutely no complications.


	5. Return to the Burrow

Peck, peck, peck, peck, a red, brown ministry owl repeatedly tapped its beak on front door to the shop.

"Angelina, could you check that out?" George asked while demonstrating a product to a customer. She nodded her head curiously and walked in the direction of the noisy bird.

"Sure thing!" When she pried the letter from the owl's beak, it flew off immediately – it didn't even wait to see if she was going to reply. "He was sure enough in a rush. Damn bird scratched me with a talon on its way out… Oh, George it's for you from Alicia." She narrowed her eyes at him. "It's marked urgent – what have you done now George?" He shrugged his shoulders.

What had he done? Nothing that he could think of. In fact, these past two weeks since she'd been back to work had been great. She seemed to have returned to her old self and even though he wasn't quite up to snuff, he didn't rely on her as much anymore. He couldn't take all the credit, though, a lot of that was due to Angelina. Despite her initial repercussions, their working together seemed to be a good sort therapy for them both. I guess it's true what they say misery loves company and, now, at least he wasn't bringing Alicia down with him.

"Well open it will you? The anticipations killing me." Angelina said, watching him stare at the letter blankly. George tore open the letter and was shocked to see what few words were on the page.

_Georgie dear, this is an urgent matter concerning your mother. Contact me as soon as you read this letter by flew network. I MEAN IT GEORGE – NO DOODLING!_

"Well that wasn't half as juicy as I'd anticipated!" Angelina said, shrugging her shoulders and scanning the shop for perspective customers.

"Didn't anyone teach you it was rude to read other people's mail?" George jabbed. Angelina sneered at him.

"You better hurry, no doodling remember!"

"I'm going to go talk to her, watch the shop." George said frantically making his way up to the apartment.

"Obviously." Angelina called after him.

George looked for the floo powder. He couldn't find it anywhere. In the cabinets maybe? No. Oh, it must be in the bedroom. Absolutely not. The longer he looked the more his mind wandered. What could Alicia possibly have to talk to him about involving his mother? Alicia and Mrs. Weasley weren't exactly the best of girlfriends. George often quipped that it was because they were so much alike. But the truth of the matter was that since Fred's death they hadn't been back to the Burrow and though it wasn't Alicia's fault in the slightest, someone had to be the scapegoat. And as far as George's mum was concerned, Alicia was the perfect fit.

"Ah Ha!" He said, finding the floo powder right next to the fireplace. He tossed some in the fireplace and stuck his head in the flame. In his view was the back of a slender woman wearing a pink blouse and a tight knee length pencil skirt that accentuated a petite, round backside he would recognize anywhere. "Nice view." George said in the flame. Alicia turned around sharply, looking more than a bit put out. "It's nice from the front too." George said winking at her.

"What took you so long? The owl got back ages ago." She wiggled a finger in front of is enflamed face. "See, I was testing you. I gave the Owl and order to deliver the letter and return immediately so I would know when you received it. The owl is better at following instructions!" George looked at her dumb founded, as was usually the case.

"I couldn't find the floo powder." He whined honestly.

"It's right next to fireplace George. It's always right next to the fireplace. Anyway, apparently your mother came to work with your father today. And guess who she decided to drop in on while she was already at the ministry."

"Oh no!" George exclaimed.

"mmmhhmmm. She starting crying in my bloody office. Wailing about how she feels like she's lost two sons. Then she demanded we go to Sunday dinner this week – no excuses. So guess what George, we're going!" George was about to argue, but the truth is he missed his family and enough time had passed that even he was finding it hard to come up with a good excuse for why they shouldn't go.

"That's fine."

"No, George Weasley do not argue with – Oh! Well great!" She smiled and knelt down closer to George's head. "I also promised we'd bring Angelina." She said quickly, almost as if she didn't want George to catch it.

"You promised what? Hun I love you, but she won't come."

"Oh George please, you have to convince her."

"Me, you're her best friend why can't you ask her?"

"Because it's your family and because you two have gotten so close lately. Look your mum wants to make sure that Angelina knows she's still considered part of the family even if her and Fred never actually married. And well, I can't believe I'm saying this but, I completely agree with her." She looked up at him with her big green, beautiful eyes.

"That's all well and good love, but she won't go."

"I think you're wrong, maybe she'll love the idea. Now if she refuses to go I'm going to blame you!" She blew a kiss at him. "Busy, busy, have to get back to work – love you, bye." She turned around and started looking at papers at her desk.

"You do realize that's it's virtually impossible to cut off a conversation by flew network if you're on the receiving end right!" He said, head still in the fireplace.

"Busy, busy" She sang from her desk.

"No"

"Oh please Angelina, Alicia already promised you'd go." George begged at the end of the day as they were closing the shop.

"That's not my problem!" Angelina said, ebbing a pigmy puff back in its cage.

"Come on Ang, it's just one dinner." George pressed on. Angelina looked at him determined.

"George. I don't even go to my own parent's house for dinner."

"Well, that's not good either." George said smartly, then immediately regretted it.

"You're already casting a pretty volatile spell George, you wanna try that one again?" She said, furrowing her eyebrows and putting her hands on her hips. Her pitch had risen to a level George knew to be dangerous.

"Ok I'm sorry, but truly everyone wants you there." He said carefully.

"Do they really? Because I don't think they've really considered what having me there will be like. Let me paint a picture for you. Oh look at everyone happy and having a great meal, there's a knock at the door. "Hmm I wonder who that could be" a redheaded person says. And in walks poor, depressed almost widow to the son, brother, friend ect they all knew and loved, here to put a black raincloud over the evening…That's what it will be like George; I will be a walking representation of Fred's death." She took a deep breath and sat down on a stool in the middle of the store. George felt himself getting upset.

"YOU are a walking representation of his death. Angelina I'm his IDENTICAL TWIN BROTHER!"

"That's different you are family, you're supposed to be there. I don't belong unless Fred's there so everyone will focus on that." She said standing, preparing herself for another fight.

"You are so frustrating!" George took in a deep breath "Angelina will you please just go, for me?"

"Well after such an inviting invitation it's hard for me to refuse, but alas – I must." She said in a belligerently sarcastic tone.

"Fine, if you won't do it for me … then do it for Alicia." Angelina opened her mouth to say something but George talked over her. "You know how strained the relationship between her and my mum has been recently. You would be helping her out a lot if you would come to dinner. A favor we both owe her because she's been taking care of us for over a month without anything in return." George could tell he looked desperate. For the first time since he brought it up, however, Angelina was silent and that made him feel a bit more confident. He studied her processing, her arms were still folded and her left nostril flared up like Fred's used to do. He had never noticed that she did that before.

"Fuck you George." Angelina spat, pointing at him.

"Is that a Yes?" George asked.

"Fuck you!" Angelina said again marching out the front door of the shop without another word.

Ginny answered the door when he, Alicia and Angelina arrived that Sunday night. George looked at his little sister with an intense pang of guilt. She looked older somehow in a way he didn't like. It was as if she was forced to grow up a lot in a short amount of time.

She wrapped her freckly arms around Angelina.

"Hey Gin!" Angelina said sweetly and genuinely, her and Ginny had always been close. "I hear you're Captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team this year! Congratulations!"

"Yes, Ginny congrats." Alicia exclaimed.

"Thank you, thank you. I'm excited but since the death eaters were in charge last year, there was no quidditch and now I'm going to have to start up a team from scratch." She exhaled, dramatically.

"If anyone can whip them into shape, it's my little sis though right?" George chimed but Ginny glared at him then swatted him hard on the arm.

"Where have you been?" she shrieked, engulfing him in a tight embrace. "I needed you! You and Fred promised me you would always look after me and all at once you were both gone. Don't you ever do that to me again." She pulled out of the hug and tentatively waited for him to agree.

"I'm so sorry Gin." George said, ashamed of himself.

"Yeah well you're not off the hook yet. Mum's in the Kitchen. She's waiting for you." Ginny said, leading them all into the dining room. George watched his sister sit beside Harry, who was bouncing a happy, green-haired baby boy on his lap. The sight almost made George collapse from grief. It was yet another reason why he had been avoiding his family. They were a reminder of all the other losses he couldn't even bare to think about, Tonks, Lupin, Mad eye – he had no more room in his heart to mourn.

"Who are these strangers walking into my kitchen?" Mrs. Weasley called, as warm as ever. George noticed there were deep bags under his mother's eyes and she seemed to have lost a considerable amount of weight. "Oh, my George. My George has finally come home to see his dear old mum. I told you he would, didn't I Arthur? Come here my dear boy." George went to his mum and she hugged him firmly to her. "I don't blame you George dear, sometimes it's hard to get back up again without the proper motivation." Mrs. Weasley went on, looking at Alicia. Mr. Weasley went up to hug poor Alicia who was looking more a more like a goat. "How are you Alicia? I hope you've remained well since our run in at the ministry." Mrs. Weasley said, finally acknowledging her.

"Yes. Very, thank – "but before Alicia could finish talking Mrs. Weasley had already moved on to Angelina.

"Oh Angie, my sweet girl." She cupped Angelina's cheeks in both her hands. "How I have missed you dearly. You must remain close to me dear. You are as much my daughter as you ever were." She looked down at Angelina "you hear me?"

"Loud and clear Mrs. Weasley, thank you so much." Angelina replied, pulling Mrs. Weasley into an embrace.

"I'm so glad you could make it – I just know my Fred would have wanted it this way." Tears filled Mrs. Weasley's eyes.

"It's my pleasure to be here" A loud, doubting breath escaped George's mouth, Alicia elbowed him hard in the side.

"Alicia, could you help me finish dinner?" Alicia smiled happily at Mrs. Weasley's offer.

"Of course I can."

George had never been so happy to eat a meal in his whole life, he thought. Oh, how he missed his mother's five course meals. Alicia was a great cook, but everything was always so good for him that he never seemed to be full. Tonight he was stuffed.

"I'm glad to see you eating George, you three look like skin and bones. You all aren't on one of the crazy group diets are you? I hear about that kind of stuff all the time on the radio."

"I read the same thing the other day Mrs. Weasley." Hermione said, taking a sip of wine. "I was in flourish and blots picking up my school books and when I was checking out I saw an article in witch weekly. Apparently, young witches are shrinking their stomachs with a basic shrinking charm – it's revolting! Not to mention against magical law."

"I feel exactly the same Hermione, dear." Mrs. Weasley said nodding toward her.

"Vait, Ermionee you erre not gradjuated vith Arry and Ronald?" Fleur asked confused.

"Actually none of us did." Harry exclaimed "We took last year off to kill Voldemort, remember?"

"Oh vell of course, I am so silly!" Fleur blushed red into her beautiful veela face. George saw Angelina recoil every time she spoke.

Later that evening, Ron, Hermione, Harry, Ginny, Angelina, Alicia and George all moved into the living room while the 'old people' (as Ron pleasantly put it) stayed and chatted at the table.

"You're stuck with us now Angelina. Mum's so happy you're here she might adopt you just so she can call you a Weasley." Ron said jokingly.

"It's not a joke Ron, earlier mum and I were setting the table and she was musing to me about a plan to get Charlie and Angelina to sit next to each other at dinner." Ginny said laughing. Angelina stiffened but eventually joined in on the laughter.

"She may be nuts Ang, but at least she loves you." Alicia said, leaning into George.

"Oh no. Come on Alicia mum can be real hard to warm up to people sometimes. For example, she hated Fleur at first and now she loves her. She likes you a great deal more than she ever did her at the beginning." Ginny encouraged.

"It's true Alis. Mum is just possessive of me because of Fred right now, it will all blow over."

"Enough about me." Alicia said awkwardly "How have all of you been? Have you been living here?"

"Ron and I have actually been staying with Harry at grimland place but Ginny and I move into Hogwarts tomorrow." Hermione said, looking at Ron gloomily.

"I've been living here." Ginny said miserably.

"Not most nights." Harry remarked, smiling at her. Ginny giggled.

"Harry, let's have a talk – man to man." George said defensively, looking from Harry to Ginny.

"Oh no you don't, you're on suspension from big brother interrogations. You don't get to disappear then start getting all protective. No sir, it doesn't go both ways." Ginny scolded.

"And what have you been doing Ron? You've been living there and you let this happen? A ruddy git as always." George teased Ron. Ron turned the color of a tomato.

"I just try not to think about it." He said honestly, Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Hermione's one of my best mates and she's shagging you, isn't she? And I don't mind a bit." Ginny argued confidently.

"Don't use the word shag." George and Ron said in unison.

"It's pointless Gin, you won't get anywhere with this lot." Alicia said, holding George's hand.

"How's the shop been George? You work there now too, don't you Angelina?" Harry asked to change the subject. It worked, Angelina retold her and George's exciting run in with Anthony Goldstein and Terry Boot. Then George embarrassed Angelina by bringing up the 'spank me' pants.

"I don't know why you're laughing George. It's embarrassing for you to have a hand in creating such a filthy thing." Alicia said nudging her fiancé.

"Oh they are always making up dirty prank merchandise." Ginny quipped "George, remember when you and Fred stuffed the ever shrinkable condoms into Flich's office?" Everyone erupted in laughter.

"Good times, good times" George daydreamed, but such a waste – Flich'll never use them." George chuckled.

"One Valentine's day Fred made me these – Ahh never mind." Angelina began, what George assumed was about to be a fairly naughty story.

"Come on Angelina, don't be a prat. Now, you have to tell us." George prompted.

"Well alright then, but don't say I didn't warn you."

"Go on will you!" George pressed

"Shut it or won't tell you anything." Angelina shot at him, George raised his hands to surrender. "So, one Valentine's Day Fred made me a couple pairs of dissolving nickers."

"What?" Alicia mused "How do those even work?" Angelina averted her eyes and cleared her throat.

"They um dissolve when they get wet." Angelina finished.

"Fred is my hero!" George said amused but he felt himself hold tighter to Alicia's hand as he said his twin's name.

"Those seem convenient." Hermione whispered, mock mischievously. Giggling to herself.

"HEYO!" Harry shouted tapping Ron on the back. Ron went red again.

"Hermione." He whined at her.

"Honestly Ronald, don't be such a prude!" She said smiling at Ginny. Ginny laughed so hard that she snorted and almost fell off of Harry's lap. George scooted closer to Angelina.

"So is it just me or are you actually having a good time." He whispered in her ear. Angelina shoved him back in Alicia direction. When he had recovered, George saw the corners of her lips tip upwards and he accepted that as a victory.


	6. Goodbye

Chapter 6 "Goodbye"

"Where is she, we're going to be late. Maybe we can go ahead and she can meet us there." Alicia said looking franticly at the silver watch on her wrist.

"Alicia, we agreed that we would all apparate from the shop together." George said fidgeting in his dress robes. "I hate getting dressed up," he complained under his breath. Especially since the last time he wore them, he was burying his brother.

"We also agreed we would be on time." Alicia said looking in a mirror to check her makeup.

"Oh no. Don't look in there that's a joke mirror, it – "George tried to warn her but it was too late.

"Mirror, mirror on the wall, who's the most insecure witch bitch of them all? Hahahahaha" Alicia's reflection sang back to her.

"UH! That thing is viscous!" she said aghast.

"I know," George replied. "But it's one of our top sellers."

POP, CLANK, "Owe!" Angelina had finally arrived, crashing into some storage boxes on her way in. George ran to go help her.

"I'm sorry I'm late, my apparating gets all wonky when I'm nervous. I ended up in some wheezing, muggle boy's bedroom. Merlin, did that take a lot of explaining." She straightened up and tried to flatten her dress. "Do I still look presentable?" She asked wearily.

George looked at her, she was luminous. The green dress against her skin made her almost shimmer.

"You look great, now let's go!" Alicia said rushing them along. They all held hands and Alicia apparated them outside the gates of Hogwarts grounds.

It had only been a month since Ginny and Hermione had been back at school and the two of them, with the help of Luna Lovegood, had managed to put together a memorial for the fallen soldiers at Hogwarts. Though George thought it was a great idea, standing at the gates, now, he was having second thoughts. It was the place where it happened, he suddenly wished he hadn't promised Gin he would go. He began to get light headed and a familiar numbness immerged in the pit of his stomach. Feelings he had been fighting so hard to push away.

"So that's what they look like." Angelina darkly stated as they got in the carriage, referring to the black skeletal horses at its front.

"Thestrals. They appear to those who have seen death" Alicia said, detached.

"What a lovely sentiment!" Angelina spat bitterly. George looked at the two woman next to him. It wasn't just him, he thought. Something had changed inside all of them when they'd arrived, in a way that made Hogwarts seem tainted and ruined forever.

The great hall was lined with people, stuffed to capacity. Thank Merlin George's family saved them seats or he didn't know what they would do. Above their heads, Ghosts had come from all over the castle to see the event. The energy in the room was melancholy and lost but George thought that was the way it ought to be.

"Maybe us all coming here together tonight will somehow make it all more bearable to be here." Alicia whispered to George as if she had read his mind. He wished that were true.

"Thank You all for being here tonight" Ginny said, magnifying her voice at the front of the room. Luna and Hermione stood next to her. "The three of us had to return to our seventh year at Hogwarts in the backlash of this war and it was terrible. Each new day felt like a fight and at night we were haunted by the losses we suffered or, in some cases, the people we killed. And nowhere to be found were the happy, great memories of Hogwarts that once filled our hearts."

"For some Hogwarts was their only home," Hermione began, "or the one place on earth they thought they truly belonged."

"The place where we were first found acceptance, friendship and love." Luna Continued. "We think this wonderful place that has given us so much doesn't deserve to be remembered like battlefield. And for most of us we have no choice because it doesn't feel like the war is over."

"So it ends tonight. We invite you to tell your stories, and talk about your loved ones so that we are united again to say a proper goodbye to that dark time." Hermione finished; the three of them left the stand and took their seats in the audience.

George watched in a daze, one by one as people shared their stories and even the ones he didn't know very well – he felt connected to them. He was not the only one suffering. The thought made him mad, he hated all the pain one man had caused.

Andromeda Tonks walked to the podium, holding her grandson. His hair was a bright purple today and while the woman holding him was already in tears, his face was as jubilant as ever.

"I will…uh…keep it short." George could tell she was trying very hard to keep it together. The sight fueled his rage. "This is my grandson, Teddy! He's the son of my daughter Ny… Tonks – and her husband Remus. They died in the battle but they left this beautiful child here. I think Teddy is just one small example of the light that came out of this dark."

George felt a rustle on the bench next to him and saw his father stand. Mrs. Weasley gave her husband's hand I tight squeeze before he walked up to the podium. George felt his body tense 'please dad no' George thought. 'I can't take it.'

"I'm Arthur," Mr. Weasley began, "I don't know how many of you are like me – this looks like young crowd – but my wife, Molly, and I fought in the first Wizard World War. Molly lost her parents to that war and then not to long after we were fighting again. This time, we lost a lot of friends along the way." He paused, George looked to his left and saw his mother staring bravely at her husband, desperately clinging to Charlie's hand for support. "This time, we lost our boy… Fred!" He took a deep breath. "And I tell you this because he was not murdered. Fred's death was a sacrifice for this cause he believed in. Those of us who are still here owe it to those we lost someone - to not give up on that cause. There is still prejudice and injustice in our world and I don't want us to get comfortable because one terrible wizard is defeated. MY SON DID NOT DIE SO WE COULD STOP FIGHTING." George was shaking, when (he thought) did he start shaking. His mother was suppressing a sob. "Their spirits live in that cause and we HAVE to keep their spirits alive!" Mr. Weasley finished his speech and all at once every magical being rose from their seats and lifted their wands in the air, the tips glowing. It was an illuminated runway for his father and George got up left the great hall.

He sat on the back stairs of the Castle trying desperately to find some peace of mind. But he couldn't. The dark thoughts that had haunted him all those weeks following the battle circled back into his head. The image of his brother's death replayed on a loop. George tried to go back into the memory and stop it from happening but there was nothing he could do – he was hopeless.

He heard the clinking of her heels behind him. Angelina sat down next to him and kicked her shoes off.

"I'm losing it Ang, whatever stasis we were starting to find – I'm losing it." George said to her. He willed himself to keep it together, he didn't want to look like a crying mess in front of her. She was silent for a long time, George was thankful for that.

"Let's go flying!" She finally petitioned. Without a moment to think or hesitate they ran to the quidditch pitch.

"How do you even know where they keep the training brooms?" George asked out of breath and a little light headed.

"Perks of being a captain…Alohomora!" Angelina pointed her wand at the lock outside the chest. They each took a broom and commanded it to hover beneath their hands. "I haven't flown since –"

"Me either" George understood. "On the count of three. One. Two. Three!" They were both off, up, up until they were level with the quidditch hoops.

"God I missed this." Angelina breathed, throwing her arms back into the cold, dark sky. "Anytime I was stressed out or upset or pissed off, I used to fly. It gives me this euphoria you know?" George watched her, mesmerized.

"I do actually. Fred used to say that." George confessed.

"Yeah…flying was kind of our thing!" Angelina said with a smile.

"Race you around the pitch!" George changed the subject. Angelina flew next to him.

"You sure? I was one of the top picks for pro quidditch this year, didn't you know!" She taunted.

"Yeah, I still think they confused you with someone else." George teased then zoomed away. Angelina flew quickly after him.

"CHEATER!" She yelled from behind him. But it wasn't that way for long, before George knew it Angelina was flying ahead of him with no hope of him catching up.

"Nice knickers!" George said from behind. Her dress had lifted with the wind.

"Yeah you just enjoy the view Weasley it's the only win you're gonna get in this race!" And she was back to their starting positions. George stopped next to her a few seconds later.

"You're stupid for not going to those trails." George said. Angelina jabbed in the knee with her broom.

"I actually asked Katie a couple nights ago if I could train with the team for next year's trials. And her coach said it was ok so…" Angelina flipped George off.

"That's not going to cut into your work schedule is it?"

"Nahh, I don't so." Angelina grinned at him. "What? You afraid you're going to miss me, boss?" George smiled back at her.

"I need to go somewhere!" He said abruptly, "Will you come with me?"

"Lead the way."

The two landed at the Weasley family burial plot. George shuttered.

"I come here almost every day" Angelina admitted. He stared at her.

"This is my first time since the services." George walked slowly up to a grave stone. It said _Sacred to the memory of Fred Weasley. Born April 1__st__ 1978. Died May 2__nd__ 1998. _Underneath, the words magically rotated: _Solider, Mischief-maker, Friend, Brother, Son, beloved by all that truly knew him. _George tried his hardest not to make a sound but a cry escaped him. "I'm sorry." He said to Angelina, he didn't have the strength to meet her gaze.

"Don't apologize." She said in a raspy, tear filled voice. "Let it go!" She took his hand, George held on to it fiercely. He shouted for all the frustration and the unanswered questions and for the anger he felt every day that they came into the world together and were forced to part separately. He collapsed in Angelina's arms. She guided him to the ground. They sat there like for a long while - saying goodbye.


	7. Scrapbooks, Fire Whiskey and Wasted Time

George waited, panting, standing outside of what was now Angelina and Katie's apartment. Before ten minutes ago, he had been spending a relaxing night with Alicia distracting her from her pile of work. George was about to argue that he thought homework stopped after Hogwarts when an owl came in carrying a letter from Angelina. It was an urgent notice, requesting his presence in the apartment immediately. So he changed out of his pajamas and apparated over.

Angelina opened the door wearing what George recognized to be Fred's old quidditch shirt and a pair of his boxers. She had a glass of red wine in her hand and an exhilaration in her eyes that confused George. When she summoned him here, he had assumed it was an emergency.

"George come in, come in… you won't believe – uhh you are just going to have to see!" Angelina said dragging him in the apartment with her free hand, almost spilling her wine.

"Angelina, are you OK?" George asked, bewildered.

"Yes…I don't know yet, "she said, rummaging through a mess of papers that were on the living room floor. He looked at the mess, it was not only papers it was boxes full clothes and miscellaneous objects. But he recognized it all, in fact he owned most of it himself. Yes, in a box marked Burrow was a pile of sweaters with the letter F sewed onto the chest.

"What is all this?" he finally questioned.

"I was talking to your mum the other day and she asked me if I had any of Fred's stuff that she could have. So I've been sort of going through his things for her." She didn't look up from her pile. George looked down at the collection of articles that summed up his brother's life. He watched it all sit there, lifeless and left behind; Angelina sat in the center of it all. "I found it!" She said motioning for George to join her at the foot of the couch.

She held out a fairly wrinkled piece of parchment with plans written on it in Fred's trademark sloppy handwriting. George felt a lightness pull at his heart.

"it's a plan for a new piece of joke merchandise." George gasped.

"Gee, it took you long enough" Angelina teased "He must have written it before – he calls it a dreamcicle. I think It's like a Popsicle that puts the consumer into a temporary state of experiencing their innermost dreams." She stared at the sheet longingly as if it had the capability to bring back the writer.

"It's genius!" George ran is hand through his long, ginger locks. "It's unrealistic – it would take a great witch or wizard to pull it off but it's probably the best idea he ever had. Ruddy git – he would leave us here to do the dirty work." He chuckled to himself but Angelina stared him seriously, reading his face. He became nervous and turned away from her gaze.

"So, we're doing it then?" She asked cautiously.

"We have to give it a try don't we?" George answered honestly. A part of him felt as if he was betraying some sort of tradition by working on a new product with Angelina but there was another (more prominent bit) that felt as if Fred was there somehow. Or at the very least, if they could pull this off it would be the living memory of Fred that George so longed for.

"I'll get my old school books!" Angelina said excitedly.

"Good, you do that and I'll get the shots." George chimed.

"Sounds good," she agreed halfway out of the room. "Wait, excuse me Weasley?"  
"There is not a product in that shop that was not created without Fred and I being at least a little bit sloshed." George explained with an ornery grin. Angelina stared at him, mouth open.

"How is that even possible?" she gaped.

"It opens up the brain, allows for ideas to flow freely." George confessed with a cheeky smile. She shook her head but eventually met his smile.

"Third cabinet to the left."

"Seriouly? YES!" He jumped up and inspected the cabinet.

"I just know this is going to end badly!" She said, glancing at him.

"Have a little faith Ang!"

Five fire whiskey shots, three spell books and a parchment full of ideas later – they finally had something to go on.

"So we have the somnium spell that will induce the delirious dream like state but we still haven't figured out how to bring in the individuals deepest desires." Angelina said quickly jotting down their progress on yet another scroll of parchment. George took a sip of his wine and exhaled slouching on the back of the couch. He shot up, he pointed at her. The drastic change in movement made her jump.

"What is it?" Angelina said excited. George grunted.

"Urg.. I don't know. I can't remember the spell exactly." He stared at her as if she had the answer. "We learned about it in Binn's class when we were talking about the mirror of erised. Remember?" She gasped and George watched her eyes roll to the sides in contemplation.

"YES, that's it. It's the charm the guy did to make mirror reflect what the looker truly wanted…" She paused.

"Do you have it?" He asked anxiously

"SSHH I'm going to lose it." Angelina barked jokingly. George did a key locking motion in front of his mouth in agreement. 'What was that spell?' he thought. That must have been the one history of Magic lesson that everyone was interested in. He remembered that He, Fred and Lee had been obsessed with everything involving the mirror. They had spent weeks walking around the grounds, muarauders map in hand, in search of it. 'Come on George…it started with a –'

"APPETENTIA!" They shouted at the same time, laughing once they had realized what they had done.

"You know, it's amazing…Alicia always told us History of Magic would be of use one day." Angelina said pouring a set of shots into their glasses.

"Write down the spell first." George warned. She rolled her eyes and pointed to the parchment, where she had clearly already done it. George smirked and picked up his glass.

"Bottoms up!" There was a clanking of their cups and they shot it back. Angelina's mouth contorted and she shook her head, rejecting the taste.

"Pathetic!" George joked, staring at her unimpressed. She wasn't about to be mocked however. George watched her fill up her glass again. She took the shot like a champ, she didn't flinch but George also noticed she didn't move or speak.

"How you doing there, Ang?" He prodded. She nodded.

"Perfect." She sneered. He smiled at her.

"Fine, I take it back – you aren't pathetic. You just drink like a girl. Frankly, I'm unimpressed." She made to swat him on the arm but he caught her mid swing. "HA HA. You hit like one too!" She jerked her arm away.

"Apugno" She cast the spell before George could retaliate. Her potions five book hit him square in the chest and sent him toppling over. He burst into laughter.

"Fred told me you were quick to use your wand." George chimed.

"You Weasley's always push me…hmmm, don't you forget it." George opened the textbook and began pretending to be very productive. But as he was flipping through pages something jumped out at him. "Wait, Angelina, I think I actually found something. Remember when I said we needed a base." He opened the book and showed it to her. "Well I found the perfect potion to freeze, but we might need some help… there is no way we would be able to pull it off on our own – not to mention the ingredients."

"Wait, wait George slow down. What am I looking at?" She said vigorously scanning the page. He pointed to the potion he was talking about.

"It's a potion called the Euphoria Elixir. We did it in Snape's class our fifth year remember? It puts the drinker in a state of mellow false happiness. The damn thing was right hard to do. It was supposed to come out as yellow as a bloody canary and mine was closer to puke green." He chuckled at the memory. Angelina perked up.

"This is it George!" She shook his arm. "We brew the potion then cast the spells and we have a dreamscicle." Angelina's eyes were wide with delight. George thought it was a little pre-mature, after all they hadn't the ingredients or the skill for such a potion.

Angelina took the book and went into the next room. He heard clanks and the sound of glass crashing into each other. He was about to go check on her but soon enough she returned with a brown box full of objects George couldn't fully see. It looked like there was a cauldron resting on the top though.

"Angelina, what exactly do you think you're doing?" George asked, taking a closer look at the box and finding that there were potion ingredients inside. "And where did you get all that stuff?"

"I got it from my potion cupboard, obviously." She said, tentatively setting out all the ingredients and consulting the potions book. George was taken aback.

"YOU have a _potions cupboard?" _

"Yes!" She replied as if it were obvious. She lifted her head from the book and saw the dumbfounded expression on his face. "George - I'm good at potions."

"Since when?" he said doubtfully. She narrowed her eyes condescendingly.

"Since always you thick git. I got top marks in Snape's class all seven years and received Outstandings on both my OWLs and NEWTs. Actually, the only time I got a low mark in potions was the day Snape found out I was dating Fred, he said he took points off for lack of judgment."

"What?! You've been this potions prodigy this whole time, how did I miss that?" George replied gawking at her.

"ooh something escaped your keen eye – I am so shocked." She sarcastically mused then giggled. "I'm sorry, that was harsh."

"Yeah Ang, Geez!" George shoved her in the arm.

"Well, you kind of deserved it. I DID work in a potions lab before the shop. I would think you could put two and two together"

"Hmm… You're a bit of a nerd aren't you Angelina?" He pestered. She rolled her eyes and passed him a bowl with green leaves in it.

"Will you please be useful and crush the peppermint?" George looked at the book.

"Hey miss potions master, there's not even peppermint in this potion." He sang matter a fact.

"The peppermint prevents the potion's side effects. The draft sans peppermint can result in the drinker spontaneously bursting into song as if they were about to appear on the London stage."

"Wicked!" George beamed. He watched her as she worked.

"Shrivelfig, porcupine quills, Sopophorous beans" she muttered to herself as she brewed. Maybe the drink was getting to him, but there was something so intoxicating about watching her. He had only ever seen her this serious about something on the quidditch pitch. He smiled down at her.

"What?" she said, it startled him.

"Oh…nothing, you're just obviously not drunk enough if you can concentrate this much." He said, covering up his blatant staring. She hid her face from him.

"Actually, I put a magical delay on the shot glasses it shouldn't really hit us for another 10 minutes or so." George stopped crushing the leaves gaped at her.

"You are an absolute cheater! As soon as this potion is finished you are going down Johnson!" George said darkly.

"Ooh I'm scared." She replied, adding the last ingredient and it stirring clockwise six times. "Ok it's complete, now it just has to sit for a day."

"GREAT, now it's time to celebrate!" George stood up to go get the absinth he distinctly remembered seeing in the cabinet. As he stood, the delay broke, he held on to the kitchen counter for balance. It wasn't only him, Angelina had just managed to clear up the potions ingredients when she stumbled on her coffee table.

"Oops" She said laughing "spells broken." She smiled mischievously. George joined her with two large glasses full of absinth, sugar and water.

"Key Johnson, here's how the game works; we both drink until the first person concedes. Ready. Set. Go!" The two drank, George immediately regretted the challenge but didn't dare say so. He eyed Angelina over the side of his glass, she started to cough and spilled some of the green liquid on the carpet!"

"I win!" George burst but the room had begun to spin 'how odd, why is the room spinning', he thought.

"Oh… shit! Katie is going to kill me for spilling on the brand new carpet" Angelina said very animated. She poked out her lower lip and put her hands on her cheeks.

"Hey, where is she anyway? It's like…" George looked around for a clock but couldn't find one within his ever blurring sightline. "Very late," he finished. She smiled inwardly.

"She's out… with Lee! They – went to his parent's for dinner." She irrupted in giggles.

"No they did not! Are they still _just friends?"_ George asked. She nodded her head, laughing ever harder. "Can't they just admit they're in love already?" George said, laughing because he reminded himself of Alicia. Angelina stared into the ceiling longingly.

"I know right!" she hopped up and almost fell onto George's lap. "I need to show you something!" When she came back in the room she was holding a big purple photo album. "Look at this picture of us all at the Yule ball. It's when Lee and Alicia first got together – it's just so darn cute!" George stared at Fred wrapping his arms around Angelina in the picture and found it hard to form the words he wanted to say. He closed the book. Angelina put her hand to her mouth.

"Oh, I'm such an idiot!" She paused for a response, he wasn't angry but he couldn't seem to give one. "We were having a fun time and I've gone and made it sad." She said gloomily, George couldn't help but laugh. She looked so innocent and helpless in her guilt.

"Buck up buttercup, all is well!" He said, lightly punching her in the shoulder. She snickered then stared at him. She absentmindedly ran her hands through his long, red hair.

"You're wearing your hair long like in the picture!" She gave him a knowing sideways glance. "Is that to cover up your ear hole?" George chuckled.

"Yeah, it tends to make people feel unconformable." He said shyly. Angelina moved away from him, looking him up and down – appraising. She reached up and traced her fingers around the skin where his ear used to be. Their eye's met and she shook her head slowly. George's chest began to rise and fall noticeably faster.

"No, scars are sexy!" She said with a flirtatious head nod, something lurched in the pit of George's stomach. "Fluuerrr always talks about it! _oh Anseleeena arrent mi hosbund's wahr woonds so sexy_ lalala" Angelina impersonated Fluer, talking about Bill. George didn't want to laugh but he had to. "UGH I HATE FlUER!" Angelina yelled, laughing.

"Really? I couldn't tell." George retorted, "What did she even do to you?"

"Bitch stole my boyfriend!" She said narrowing her eyes.

"Oh yeah… Fred told me about that. He was ready to kill Roger Davies." George said remembering. Angelina smiled proudly to herself. "Poor chap he didn't really have a choice, she's a courter Veela."

"Oh please. There is always a choice when it comes to hurting the ones you love – or the one you're supposed to love." She leaned against the couch and stared off into the distance. "You know, Fred was supposed be my distraction date so that I wouldn't have be upset about flwhore and Roger going together." She snickered, pleased with herself. "It was working too until we saw them snogging outside. Fred and I were so upset we got drunk off the punch you all spiked." George laughed a hardy laugh.

"All that time and you still can't hold your alcohol!" He teased, she jabbed him in his side.

"Shut the fuck up George, you're not looking to hot yourself."

"That was the first night you guys hooked up wasn't it?" George said, changing the subject. She nodded.

"Yeah, liquid courage and all that. I think we would have _gone all the way_ if –"

"Gone all the way" George snorted "What are you five? You are a grown woman, come on let's use our grownup words." He pinched her on the cheek and she swatted his hand away.

"OK, we almost fucked!" She sneered at him. "We probably would have if we hadn't been so drunk and exhausted. But then again we would have never been brave enough to make that step if we weren't – and we called ourselves Gryffindors!" She sighed and something about her face changed, she was still innocent but there was something lost and vulnerable mixed with it now instead of drunken bliss. That and an eerie solemnness to her tone made George hang on to every word. "We spent, well mostly I spent, so much time trying to convince myself the feelings I had for him weren't real. I wasted so much time." A tear swelled in her eye. "How could I have wasted so much time?"

George wrapped an arm around her and she exhaled. She laid down on his lab and curled up into a comfortable ball. George watched her for a second, a thought tugged at the back of his brain but he was having trouble formulating it in his current inebriation. George began to softly comb through her curls with his fingers. Angelina stiffened.

"Oh. I'm sorry" George said, hastily removing his hand.

"No, it's OK. I mean Fred used to do that." She took his hand and guided it back to her hair. It seemed like less than a minute before she had fallen asleep on his lab. George slowly rested his head on the couch cushion behind him, carful not to wake her. He, too, began drift off but just before sleep took him, the thought popped fully formed into his head. He looked down at Angelina, surrounded by all of Fred forgotten things and thought 'she was left behind too.'

"You are the living memory of him." He said to her even though he knew she couldn't hear, then he fell asleep.

"Hey Guys! Wake up, it's like three in the morning!" George woke in a daze, it took him a second before a very blurry Katie came to view. Angelina got up from his lap and stared at Katie confused.

"Katie, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with … Lee?" Angelina said pouting, she came close to Katie "I had visions of unmentionables happening in the Jordan family home." Angelina giggled.

"What a lovely sentiment dear. How much did she have to drink George?" but he was drifting off to sleep again. "GEORGE," She snapped fingers in front of his face. He jolted awake.

"Yes!" she recoiled from the smell of alcohol on his breath.

"Never mind you just answered my question. George, I'm going to get her to bed. Wait here!"

"Are George and I having a sleepover?!" Angelina asked with a grin.

"Nope, I gotta apparate him back to _Alicia_!" George thought he heard a hard emphasis on his fiancé's name, but he just couldn't tell.

Author notes: Hey I hate to be this guy but PLEASE REVIEW! I haven't had much response to the story and I really want people to read and like it! Give me critics, how could I do better? Do you like the story? What don't you understand? Thanks all of you who are sticking with me, you're the best!

I will also be updating more frequently because my university is on summer break WOOOHOOO


	8. Date Night

Chapter 8

The next morning Angelina showed up to work looking a little worn and fair bit more stressed than George had seen her lately.

"I would have thought you'd be good at a hangover draft – potions nerd!" George quipped, searching for the usual thrill of an argument in her eyes, but she didn't respond. "Angelina!"

"Huh? Oh. Yeah I did it this morning?" She said distracted.

"Good. Maybe you were right about the drinking being a bad idea huh?" George said, playfully nudging her shoulder. She flinched him off and sat down on the stool behind the counter. He watched her try, unsuccessfully, to comb through her matted hair.

"Yeah, I don't really want to talk about it OK." She responded harshly.

"OK!" George said in disbelief "you're a real grouch this morning. It's not like I forced the fire whisky down your throat." She was unmoved. George tiptoed behind her, careful not to be heard. In a swift motion he attached her ribcage, tickling her. She laughed and cursed and tried to fight against his hands. "Oi Ang, you kicked me in the shin!"

"Hahaha – I'll do it again…hehehe…..If YOU DON'T LET GO OF ME - HAHAHA" Angelina could barely get her words out between laughs. George heard the front door to the shop close with a crash.

"We don't open for another half an hour," George yelled, not turning his attention away from or relinquishing Angelina. She fought her way to look up at the perspective customer. She saw who it was and immediately stopped giggling.

"Hey Katie!" Angelina said, seemingly no longer effected by George's hands. Hearing the name he looked up, meeting the recipient's piercing gaze. It took George awhile to realize he still had his arms around Angelina's waist. He quickly removed them, stepping a few paces away from her for good measure. George didn't know why he felt the need to do that, the whole thing had felt innocent prior to Katie's arrival.

"Well, you two look better than when I left you last night." Katie said with a suspicious smile.

"Yup, Hangover draft, best potion I ever learned!" Angelina quipped awkwardly.

"Not that you're not welcome Katie, but why are you here so early?" George asked, feeling anxious, the way he did when the shop was under magical inspection. Katie's smile grew ever wider.

"I'm glad you asked George!" She placed her elbows on the other side of the counter. "I was just doing some early morning drills on the pitch when, who did I run into but Daren Bletchley!" the name meant absolutely nothing to George but this did not seem to be the case for Angelina. She bowed her head in embarrassment.

"Who?" George asked, Katie looked at him thrilled.

"He's the seeker for Puddlemore United, a real good looking guy: built, chiseled jaw, obviously athletic. I even heard the other day that when he's on off season, he helps his mum run her sweet shop!" Katie had turned her attentions to Angelina. George looked between the two of them confused.

"What's your point?" he asked, guarded.

"Oh, right," Katie said, mock-innocently. "Anyway, I was talking to him –and it took some persuading on my part, let me tell you – but I finally got him to admit to his _interest_ in Angelina." Katie giggled but watched George intently. He had the sudden impulse to hide. "I saw the way he was looking at you when you would come practice with us and I just knew." she continued, reaching over the counter and grabbing Angelina's hand. "He's planning to ask you out by the end of the week, but you have to act surprised. I promised I wouldn't tell!"

"You lasted less than a minute, that has to be some kind of record." George mused under his breath, practically inaudible.

"What was that George?" Katie questioned. George patted Angelina on the shoulder.

"I just said 'Let the poor chap down easy Ang'!" Katie smiled a knowing smile, looking at George curiously.

"But why, let him down? He's a nice guy. I'm not saying she has to marry him but – "

"I bloody hope not! Blimey Katie, can she finish mourning one fiancé before has another one!" George spat at her. A fierce rage bubbled in the pit of his stomach.

"Ok guys." Angelina said softly but they both ignored her.

"Obviously – George! But she's been doing better and she needs to start getting back out there so she doesn't wallow. Just like getting back on a broom after a nasty fall; she has to know there are other guys out there." Angelina flinched, George put a defensive hand on Angelina's shoulder.

"My brother is not so easily replaced!" He said, hard and precise. Katie stood up straight, moving a wisp of hair that had fallen in front of her face in an attempt to distract from her loss of words. "Besides," George continued, "this Benchley guy seems a real Percy-like git to me. Not Angelina's type at all, would probably be the dullest date of all time!" George harshly laughed to himself. Katie scoffed at him, rolling her eyes in his direction.

"I can't believe YOU, of all people, are giving romantic advice."

"What's that supposed to mean?" George spat back defensively.

"Only, I was just wondering when the last time you took your own fiancé out cupid? Or had you forgotten about her!" Katie said with venomous eyes darting at George's hand on Angelina's shoulder. That was the last straw, George threw his arms up in frustration.

"You are SUCH a busy body Katie, always talking about shit you know nothing about! IT HAS BEEN KIND OF A HARD TO FOR ME SINCE THE BATTLE! Or had YOU forgotten?" George exhaled, slamming his fist down on the counter. Katie retreated, taken aback.

"HEY!" Angelina shouted. "I think I ought to have a say. It is my life you two are arguing over." She looked the both of them over, contemplating her next move. "Katie, you're right, he is a nice guy and I do have to get back out there," George audibly exhaled, exasperated. "George, you need to calm down," she firmly said. "BUT, it is too soon – I'm not ready." Katie put a comforting hand on Angelina's shoulder.

"That's fair enough!" She grinned and made to the leave the store. "Who knows? Maybe Daren will wait!" She sang as she officially made her exit.

"I love her, but Katie's a right nutter sometimes!" George commented, taking out his wand and changing the closed sign to open. Angelina gave him an amused grin.

"You mean the same way you were being a nutter! Seems to me you've both gone looney. I felt like I was in some sort of courting war. " George stuck his tongue out at her then caressed her chin.

"We only want the best for our dear Angelina!" He said in a bad Victorian accent. She quickly shivered, recoiling from his gaze and touch.

"She was right about one thing," she began, breaking the silence. "You should take Alicia out on a date tonight – surprise her!" Angelina purposed with a smile that almost seemed forced.

George mulled it over. Things had been relatively ordinary between him and Alicia. He had been finding some sort of normalcy (as much as there could be) in his new life, yet something remained odd in their relationship. He was resolved, a date was just what they needed.

"OK, what do I do?" George asked Angelina. She shook her head at him.

"You're hopeless, honestly, you two have only been dating the past six years or so – if you don't know what to do by now I can't help you."

"You're right, you're right. Maybe I'll take her to The Black Cauldron, she loves that place." George said, rather pleased with himself. Angelina considered it.

"No. I think tonight has to be special. If I were her I'd want to do something we hadn't done before, this date marks a fresh start to your relationship." George looked at her exhausted.

"Why do you care so much?" he asked her.

"You're my friends - I want you to be happy." She said defensively.

"What if I cook her dinner? I'll make up the apartment real nice, candles will float above us like they did at Hogwarts. I'll make her foods from all our favorite meals together; roast beef from fourth year when I finally asked her out, butter beer and baileys from the first time we got drunk together and custard pie from when I proposed." Angelina stared up at him both captivated and a little disheartened. "See, even you're impressed – I can be a romantic!" George taunted confidently.

"Oh yeah, Mr. romance what are you going to do after?" George looked at her with a sideways, ornery smile.

"Well, hopefully… "He began, Angelina hit him in the back of the head.

"Not that you perv, I meant the big ending of the date – the exciting, magical part!"

"Well… It is pretty magical –"

"GEORGE!" Angelina was about to tell George off when her eyes went wide with enlightenment "You have to take her to the Fairies and Pixies carnival tonight. I've taken my little sister every year since I've been out of school, its loads of fun – the Pixie's are always up to some mischief. One time they put a ball of chewed gum in my sister's hair, mum was not happy."

"Yeah, Fred and I ended up their one day while we were exploring the secret passage ways out of the school. That's a great idea, I always wanted to go back but we never did." George pulled Angelina into a tight embrace, his heart starting to race.

"Alicia's a lucky girl." Angelina said pulling out of the hug.

"And don't you forget it!"

George had both hands over her eyes, guiding Alicia into their dimly lit apartment.

"George what is this? Is this some kind of kinky shag thing?" Alicia asked, reaching behind herself blindly and pinching him on his right buttock. He had the brief notion to scrap the whole meal but it emidiatly went away when he removed his hands and saw the look on her face.

"Oh Georgie, you didn't?" She turned around in his arms and pressed his lips to hers. He pulled her chair out for her and waited for her to be seated to place the napkin on her lap. She let out an impressed sigh, waiting for the rest of the show. After he took his seat, he flicked his wand and two plates full of the meal he prepared floated toward them. Alicia clapped her hands excitedly. "Well done, well done!"

"I know! Don't act so surprised will you?" He joked.

The first course went great, the two talked as if nothing between them had changed. Well, mostly Alicia talked about work and George tried his hardest to listen. George flicked his wand again and the pie and two small plates appeared at the table. Alicia recoiled.

"Oh god, you aren't going to throw it in my face again are you?" She warned.

"No. You only get one genius proposal like that in a lifetime." Alicia grinned. "You were so mad, and there it was at the bottom of the pan 'Will you marry me?' – Classic! It doesn't get any better than that." He said as they savored the pie, enjoying the memory.

At the end of the dinner Alicia started gathering dishes to take to the sink.

"Don't worry about it, I'll get those when we get back." George said excited, he had been waiting to go to the carnival all night.

"Where exactly do you think we're going, George it's like 10 o'clock?" Alicia said sleepily, looking at her watch.

"It's the second half of the night – the Fairies and Pixies Carnival! You are going to love it – "

"Babe, not tonight." She said, looking at him apprehensively. George slowly walked toward her, swung her over his shoulder and headed for the door. "George, I'm serious, I have work in the morning."

"Yeah, so do I, live on the wild side." He patted her on the butt. She squirmed and he eventually released her from his grasp.

"Yeah but my job and your job –"she stopped, realizing what she was saying. But she didn't have to finish, George had received the message. Alicia, seeing she'd offended him took his hands. "Look, this night was unbelievable. Let's end it on a high note OK?" she peered up at him hopefully.

"That's what I'm trying to do. I -"

"By going to a stupid children's Carnival." She said lightheartedly. "Come on George, that doesn't even sound like me."

"Could you please just TRY something new for a change? Alicia, we are 19, we can't possibly be this boring already." She stepped back from him.

"You think I'm boring? – "Alicia questioned. George stammered to correct himself.

"That is not what I said…" She held a finger out to stop him.

"Since when am I so boring?" Her eyes were fierce with an emotion George didn't recognize – it was alarming. "I mean, I know I'm no _Angelina_ but I am your fiancé so…"

"Wait, woah what is that supposed to mean?" George asked, a bit too defensive. Alicia smiled grimly.

"It means, I don't hang out and get drunk with you until 3am but I'm still supposed to be someone you want to spend time with." She stormed away from him, fuming. George didn't know what to say he just watched her pace a line down the living room. "When are you going to grow up George? Like honestly, I haven't been taking care of you all these months so that you could just go back to being your same irresponsible self. It was cute when we were in school but I thought you'd grow out of it eventually… I don't want to have kids of my own, I certainly don't want to have to PARENT MY FIANCE!" George, deeply hurt, leaned back on the kitchen counter, trying to sort out what was happening. His chest began to tighten.

"Wait, you don't want kids?" was all he was able to say, all he was able to wrap his head around. He couldn't even imagine his future without kids – I mean he was a Weasley after all. Alicia crossed her arms.

"That's what you got from that? You're unbelievable!" She sat down at the kitchen table. The candles that George enchanted to float above their heads at dinner had all gone out and left a grey cloud of smoke above her head. "No, I don't want kids. I thought about it really hard because I knew it was SO IMPORTANT to you, but I can't do it. These last few months, playing the role of mummy for my mental fiancé confirmed that." She stopped, horrified with herself. George just stared at her with a look of absolute befuddlement. Everything he'd feared was materializing in front of him and he didn't know what to do. Alicia put her hands over her mouth and tears spilled down her red cheeks. "I'm so sorry, I don't – I"

"I need to take a walk." George said, paralyzed by the situation.

"No, wait we need to talk about this." Her voice was strained by the sobs she was trying to suppress.

"I can't do THIS" He said mocking her precious statement. "You know I'm bad at serious conversations. I guess it's just another one of the things you don't love about me."

"George, please don't."

He didn't know where he was apparating to, but he knew he had to get out of there!

He landed roughly on a dusty dirt road, the air was cold and tugging at his thin sleeves but he was too preoccupied to care. Thoughts about what he was going to do about Alicia flitted in his head only to be followed by the more worrisome 'did he want to do anything?'

"Five galleons to enter sir!" said a pixie, human sized for the Carnival. George absent mindedly reached in his pocket and paid the blue creature. The pixie yanked the galleons and fell back laughing. "HAHAHA you git the sign says free entry right in front of yeh!" The pixie cackled in a high pitched squeaky voice that was much more befitting his usual size! George put a fist up to his face, the pixie crawled backward – retreating but George changed his hand from a fist to an outstretched palm.

"Well played! My ruddy fault for not paying attention." George said, offering him a hand up. The pixie took his hand and yanked George down to the ground with him then hopped up and ran, laughing away. George couldn't be mad, it's what's the Carnival was meant to be – an ode to pixie and fairy tricks and magic. Normally, he'd love it but given that his future was just derailed, he should probably be somewhere less likely to take advantage of his fragile state.

"Hello down there!" Said a soft musical voice, George looked up and saw a woman more beautiful, even than a veela; she was tall and slender with long sea foam green hair that fell below her waist. In the corner of her eyes and on her forehead were purple crystals that sparkled in the moonlight – George couldn't say a word. "You're attracted to me, I can sense it." The fairy said sensually.

"Uhhm"

"Shhsh!" She put a finger over his mouth, George swallowed- she smelled like lemon tarts. "Did you know that the Carnival is the one day a year that fairies and pixies get to be full sized?" She scooted closer to him. "I've always wondered what It'd be like to be with a wizard, oh no, but time is almost up!" She pouted flirtatiously. George squirmed away from her.

"I can't –uhm there's –"

"Another woman, yes I sense her too but I hoped we'd get past that." The fairy floated to her feet and lifted George with her. "She's here, you know!"

"Who is?"

"The one I sense your heart calling to." She appraised his reaction. "Would you like me to bring you to her?" She asked dryly.

"Alicia's here. She came after all, she must feel really bad about – Yes could you please take me to her!" She smiled and wrapped her arms around him. "Hey –"

"Sorry, it's the way fairies must travel!" They flew faster than George had ever flown on a broom – it almost made him sick. When she put him down it took him a minute to remember what he was doing. "There she is!" George followed where the fairy pointed but his eyes were not on Alicia. Before him was Angelina, dancing around the Carnival with a group of giggling fairies, her little sister on her shoulders. It took George a minute to realize what it all meant. Angelina? He thought.

"No, you must have made a mistake… I mean she _is_ in my heart but we're just friends." The fairy looked extremely offended.

"Fairies are experts in matters of the heart – our sense is never wrong! I'm prettier than her by the way. Hmph" the fairy marched off extremely put out. George stood in place, so still he could've been made of stone. He watched Angelina, hopeful that there were no feelings there; he zeroed in on the dimples in her smile and the way she danced so openly not caring who saw.

"So, I'm attracted to her. What guy who spent time with her wouldn't be? That's what the fairy was sensing." George thought a loud. "She's Fred's, she's always been Fred's, since first year – Fred and Angelina, Alicia and George it's just the way things are…were." George apparated back to his apartment, not able to let himself travel any further down that ridiculous thought process.

"George I'm –" George jumped on the bed and kissed Alicia before she could continue, he kissed her to remind himself what it felt like to kiss her but as his cheek grazed hers he realized she had been crying. He pulled away.

"Tonight never happened OK?" He said curtly, wiping the tears from her eyes. "You still want to marry me?" she nodded her head, eyes watering again. "Good! Let's do it as soon as Hogwarts lets out for the summer."

"but…but that's so soon," – she smiled at him. "Yeah, let's do it!"


	9. Planning A Wedding with the Weasley's

"Thank you again, Angelina," Alicia said, practically glued to her fiancé's side. "George told me you had things to do after work but after Molly found out how soon the wedding was going to be, she insisted we all start planning tonight – Well, you know how she is." Alicia beamed at Angelina outside the Burrow.

"It was just quidditch practice, I'm not really on the team so it's not mandatory or anything – you only get married once right!" Angelina responded with excitement that sounded fake. George scoffed.

"What are you trying do, jinx us?" He snapped at her, furrowing his eyebrows and fidgeting. George had been doing everything in his power to avoid her the past couple weeks since he'd received some rather disorienting news from a certain fairy. So spending an evening with her, planning his wedding to Alicia was the absolute last thing he wanted to do.

"Yeesh George I was just talking. You're as touchy as a damn hippogriff lately, I swear." Angelina remarked.

"Yeah honey, why are you so tense. You aren't nervous are you?" Alicia said teasingly, rubbing his shoulders. Angelina turned, unconformable.

"Where's your mum anyway? We've been waiting out here for ages. "Angelina complained.

The door swung open and sure enough, there was Mrs. Weasley in what looked like a stretched out version of her wedding dress. Alicia eyes went wide with wonderment, she had swallow to hold down her laughter.

"Wicked Mrs. Weasley! Do a turn." Angelina said smiling for the first time since she'd arrived at their doorstep.

"OH MUM. Why?" George grumbled, not accepting the amusement he saw in the situation.

"I thought it would inspire. Come in, come in we've work to do." Mrs. Weasley pressed, practically shoving them in the house, not that they could fit with the huge white glob in their way.

The kitchen table was piled with witch weekly wedding issues, lace patterns and decoration samples. George rolled his eye, defeated by the realization that he was not getting out of there anytime soon.

"I guess the dinner went well!" Angelina whispered to George, spitefully while everyone was distracted. "We've been working together the past two weeks and you never thought to mention that your wedding was back on."

"It was never off, Angelina," he harshly corrected. She was taken aback, her expression blank.

"You know what I mean."

"It never came up." He said nonchalantly attempting to take his seat but Angelina grabbed his arm before he could go too far.

"Yeah, it never came up because you never brought it up, you great ninny." Her grip relaxed. "Why didn't you just tell me so I didn't look like an idiot when Alicia asked me to come today?"

"It must have slipped my mind." That wasn't true, George had been tactfully avoiding all conversations about that night with Angelina for the past two weeks. Mostly because he was trying to forget it had all happened: the fight and definitely what the fairy said about Angelina. The news of their re-engagement must have gotten lost somewhere in his list of unmentionables.

"GINNY THEY'RE HERE, COME ON DOWN!" Mrs. Weasley yelled up the stairs.

"Ginny's already home for winter? Wow, time flies seems like yesterday we were all back at Hogwarts for the memorial." Alicia said brightly. George had never seen Alicia as happy as she'd been the past two weeks. He had been working around the clock on being what Alicia liked to call a 'real adult'. It was difficult for him, but if it made her happy, it was worth it. She had made sacrifices for him and now was his chance to return the favor.

"Merlin mum, what are you wearing?" Ginny said in shock at the piles of white taffeta that surrounded her mother's plump form. Angelina snickered discreetly, George elbowed her in the side.

"My wedding dress dear, I must admit I mainly brought it out to show you. All this talk of weddings made me think, wouldn't you look lovely in my dress?" Mrs. Weasley practically sang.

"uhhh" Ginny stammered, trying to hide the blatant distaste on her face.

"Who said anything about Ginny getting married, she's much too young." George inserted.

"Oh yes, your quite right George, 17 is MUCH too young by 19 I'll be wiser and better prepared to handle the stress of marriage." Ginny said sarcastically.

"Don't sass me. You've only got one _decent_ big brother!"

"All right, you two." Mrs. Weasley chimed.

Almost as soon as they started working, it became clear that with a new subject came a new disagreement. Hours passed and the group had made no progress, George and Alicia couldn't agree on anything.

"Would you two just pick a color already?" Ginny complained.

"That's the problem," George aggressively retorted. "She doesn't want a color, she wants black and white, like we're boring bloody muggles." Mrs. Weasley gasped.

"George Weasley, you're lucky your father wasn't here to hear you say that."

"Black and White is classic. Red and Gold is not a wedding color scheme, it's a Halloween party." Alicia argued.

"GRYFFINDOR PRIDE!" George and Angelina said together fist pumping, the hours on end of looking at the same three flower arrangements obviously making them loopy. Alicia silently shook her head.

"Let's just move on to location." Mrs. Weasley suggested, determined to make progress.

"I think we should do it at my grandparent's beach house in Whales, it's on the water - beautiful!" Alicia suggested with a dazed, dreamy expression in her eyes.

"That sounds great!" Ginny said hopefully. George didn't have any immediate objections to it, he was about to concede when Angelina made a disapproving grunt next to him. George turned to her, opening up the floor for her to speak.

"I just think that if I were getting married," Angelina began, "I'd want the location to be a place that represented who we were as a couple. Like… George remember last week when we were at the nymph pavilion, it was so beautiful – super romantic. And didn't you tell me you and Alicia had your first date out of Hogwarts there?"

Now, that was what George would call a great idea. He and Alicia had had such a great time there. It was the first winter holiday they spent together as a couple; they had a picnic by one of the many streams and listened to the Nymphs sing. Of course, when he went with Angelina the agenda was much less tame. They spent most of their time sliding down the water falls and gossiping with Nymphs who told tales of their exciting affairs with the Gods. George smiled at the memory.

"Well, YOU'RE not getting married." Alicia spat, frustrated. Angelina grimaced.

"Not anymore." She said darkly. George gave Alicia a sharp look, placing a consoling hand on Angelina's back. Alicia was way out of line, Angelina was only trying to help after all. What had gotten into her?

"I'm sorry Ang, I didn't mean it like that. I'm just tired." Alicia gave an obligatory apology. Angelina straightened up.

"I just thought that since George has that weird thing about the ocean, the beach might not be a good idea." Angelina continued, matter a fact.

"What weird thing about – "Alicia started to ask.

"Angelina you promised!" George whispered to Angelina under his breath, a soft chuckle sounded from within her.

"I'm sorry George but it's too good of story." Angelina clasped her hands together and stuck out her bottom lip. "Come on, it's just your family." George looked at her with pleading eyes, because she knew he couldn't refuse her when she made that face.

"Yes George, I'd _love _to hear the story." Alicia said tersely.

"oi, fine!" George said shoving Angelina playfully. Angelina cheered at her victory.

"Ok so George and I came up with this new product a while ago and we had just recently done the finishing touches. So we needed someone to test it out on. Naturally we went to the beach of Amsterdam." The others at the table look at Angelina confused. "Because the magical law there is so lax," She explained.

"Things a mother should never hear!" Mrs. Weasley chimed, Ginny snickered.

"Anyway, so George and I are seeing how it works and this huge wave comes by and splashes us. I mean we aren't even soaked, our toes were wet at most and George freaks out. He screamed and ran all the way up to a muggle surf rental hut."

"It was more than our toes!" George interrupted, defensively. Angelina gave him a knowing sideways grin.

"Once I get him to calm down, he starts going on and on about how scary the ocean is because it's this vast expanse of unknown. It was priceless." Angelina giggled and rested and hand on George's arm. Though he tried his hardest to maintain that he was not amused, eventually George had to laugh with her.

"That's right Ang, laugh it up. I'll get you back for this." He threatened.

"No, don't be embarrassed," Angelina smiled, "honestly George I thought it was kind of cute!" Alicia flinched, defensively taking George's hand.

"I think it's poetic and beautiful Georgie!" She said, kissing him on the cheek.

"Yeah who knew you were such a pansy Georgie!" Ginny teased, laughing as she got up from the table.

"Apparently Angelina did." Alicia said under her breath.

"I need a drink. Anyone else want any, I make a mean fire whisky brew?" Ginny continued.

"Ginevera Molly – "

"I'm 17 now, remember mum? I think you were there on the initial conception in question." Ginny interrupted her mother.

"Well alright then, you cheeky thing, bring your old mum some brew."

"Anyone else?" Ginny surveyed the table.

"I better not after last time, right George? What a mess we both were that night." Angelina quipped.

"But it was loads of fun though." He corrected. She shrugged her shoulders and looked up with a deep inhale. George jabbed her, playfully in the rib then began tickling her, causing to her erupt in laughter.

"Yeah, Ok, fine it was a little fun." Angelina said amused. George made eye contact with his sister from across the room, she had been giving his side of the table weird looks all night. But this one was fierce and unmistakably meant for him.

"George, why don't you help me with the drinks?" She harshly suggested.

"I'm not sure I –"  
"Now" Ginny said through gritted teeth.

"yeesh, you get more and more like mum every day."

"That better be a good thing George Weasley!" His mother remarked as the two were leaving for the kitchen.

Ginny walked with her head poked out like a turtles and her arms were clued to the side. George knew she only walked this way when she was upset, angry or hungry. For his own sake, he hoped it was the latter. But when she turned around clenching the kitchen counter, he was sure that was not the case.

"So are you going to tell me what's going on in there or am I to assume the worst?" Ginny accused firmly. George stood there dumbfounded.

"What, planning the wedding? I know it's taking a bit longer than – "  
"Oh come on George, you can't possibly be that thick." He stared at his sister blankly, she rolled her eyes. "Let me clear things up for you; both the girls in our kitchen right now are in love you and only one's your fiancé."

"God, not again, first the bleeding fairy now you." George muttered under his breath.  
"What was that?" Ginny persisted, hands on her hips, the spitting image of their mother.

"Nothing. Angelina and I are just friends. Did we get close very fast – Yes, but that's just because we got each other out of a funk. We just see each other as mates, that's all! Like, like Harry and Hermione – you're not jealous of Hermione are you?" Ginny gave him a sideways glance in disbelief.

"You're not getting it! They're both in love with you – that's obvious. What I want to know is, which one are you in love with?" He was becoming increasingly more frustrated, but did his frustration stem from the ridiculousness of Ginny's question or the lack of. She narrowed her eyes at George, revving up to hit with another round of berating. " And 'like Harry and Hermione' come on George, last time I checked, they weren't getting drunk together until all ours of the night or going out of the country or on romantic dates with each other. Merlin knows what else you've done. George don't be that guy." Ginny said accusingly yet in a bit of whisper as to not be overheard

"'Which one am I in love with?' What a question Ginny? You've been reading too many of those stupid teen witch romance novels again." He responded mock lightheartedly. He loved Alicia, that was a fact but ever since that fairy had put the thought about Angelina in his head, he couldn't help but wonder, think about her, stare at her when she wasn't watching. 'No' he thought. He refused to let these thoughts derail his whole life. What was he doing?

"If it's such a crazy question George, why aren't you answering it?" Ginny questioned, looking more worried than angry.

"She reminds me of Fred." He said, coming to the conclusion as he said it. "Nothing more is going on I promise you. I'm sure she feels the same way about me. We're each other's crutches right now, that's all." She was quiet for a bit.

"I believe that you believe that and I want it to be true." She said sadly. George turned around, furious.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"  
"Never mind George, just forget it. Look at me." He turned to her. When had she gotten so grown up? "I'm your sister and I love you no matter what, but if you truly love Alicia I would just be careful OK?" George put an arm around his sister and roughly nuzzled her hair with his other fist.

"You got nothing to worry about itty bitty Ginny!"

"Oi, everything's a joke with you..gerroff." She said shoving him.

"Well we could have a serious talk about you and a certain Harry Potter if you want. What's all this rubbish about you staying at Grimmauld place? Hmmm?" Ginny straightened up, breaking eye contact with her big brother.

"They'll be wondering where we went off to." She quickly made the drinks with her wand and headed out the door.

When they got back in the room, there was a distinct icy chill present that George didn't notice when he left.

"So, we made any more progress?" He asked when he got back to his seat.

"Actually a problem has come up that I was wondering if you could shed some light on dear?" Alicia said on edge. 'Oh boy' George thought.

"Only I'm a little confused, is Angelina my maid of honor or YOUR BEST MAN?" She shouted in Angelina's direction. Angelina shot up, shocked. Ginny choked on her drink and started having a coughing fit. Mrs. Weasley patted her daughter on the back and looked down at her suspiciously. Ginny took another drink avoiding eye contact.

"Alicia!" Angelina breathed, embarrassed. George noticed that there was a guilty look in her eyes, the kind a child gets when their caught doing something wrong.

"Don't Alicia me! You've been horrid to me for weeks. It used to be we couldn't go a day without talking, now I can't go a day without hearing George talk about you!" George tried to slide down in his seat, feeling more and more uncomfortable in his chair directly between the two women. Why was this happening?

"Who wants tea?" Mrs. Weasley said attempting to make things less awkward.

"No, thank you." Alicia and Angelina said together.

"You're right, Alicia I'm sorry." Angelina began sincerely "I guess it's just _difficult _to watch you and George move on with your life together when mine seems so empty. Less than a year ago I was planning my own wedding. I'm being selfish – I'm happy for you, I really am." Angelina finished wearily.

"You admitting you're wrong? Well there's a first time for everything I guess." George muttered. Angelina pinched him on the arm closest to her. Alicia and Mrs. Weasley looked almost in tears but Ginny seemed to doubt the sincerity of Angelina's words.

"Of course this is difficult for you, I didn't even think… do you know I thought for a second – never mind, it's me that's sorry." Alicia stammered, getting up from her chair and embracing Angelina. But Angelina's face seemed, if possible, even guiltier than before. "Let's go out later this week, talk about it." Alicia pulled out of the hug, looking Angelina in the eyes.

"OK?" Angelina smiled and nodded wryly.

George looked at the two of them and then at Ginny, who caught his eye; she mouthed the words 'be careful' then went up to her room without another word.

Author notes: Oh boy things are getting pretty complicated for George, what's next for poor confused Weasley? And what's going on in Angelina's head right about now, hmmm? Thanks for sticking with me! REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!


End file.
